Global Pride Wrestling
by Toon'Challa
Summary: Starting off as simply a small indy wrestling fed founded by UWE legend Terry Blake Sr., GPW is now a large "super-indy" conglomerate akin to the old NWA. With characters and OCs ranging from the known to the unknown, and many more characters taking part, this part of The Fiction Wrestling Multiverse is as diverse as it is competitive. And all they want is one thing...pride.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heeey, TOON HERE! ANOTHER RASSLIN STORY!

For those who like WWE Animated and Star's Bizarre Adventure...will get back to them. I have Animated chapters to put out soon. But I wanted to share GPW with the wider crowd for a while. It's a wrestling company within the larger FWM canon (Fiction Wrestling Multiverse...a lot of authors been contributing to it since...2000? Probably 2005).

Global Pride Wrestling was a side project on my end when I wanted to break from Animated. Bern writing it for a couple years already. Not as wordy as Animated, but still packed with content. Year 1 was already done. I am in the midst of Year 2. Imma post a link to GPW's thread on the forum if you wanna catch up to stuff. But the first official chapter after THIS takes place in Year 2, Month 4, Week 1.

I did not make all these rosters. I had some names put in there, but a majority were submitted to me by fellow FWM writers, fans, and other community members. Thanks to THEM for this fun roster!

As of this moment in-story, GPW is basically a governing body of different territories. It also has a main roster (the roster we are focusing on mainly). They operate mainly out of Washington D.C., their home base. They hold most shows in The D.C. Armory. But recently, they've been able to travel thanks to their new territories.

Founded by UWE Hall of Famer (UWE by MK-Konnor), Terry Blake Sr., he owned the company for a half a year before it was bought by Lucious Lyon (Empire). Under the multi-millionaire, the brand has expanded into owning six territories and able to travel across the country.

Now for the roster:

**Men's Roster**

Dawn Trisden (ForceWalker's OC)

Maxwell (Scribblenauts)

Drew Cage (TheMysteriousRed's OC)

Zach Cage (TheMysteriousRed's OC)

Assassin Oney (Borderlands)

Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong series)

Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong series)

Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong series)

Kendall Knight (Big Time Rush)

Logan Mitchell (Big Time Rush)

James Diamond (Big Time Rush)

Carlos Garcia (Big Time Rush)

Super Luigi (Super Mario series)

Toon-Link (Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker)

Great Tiger (Punch-Out)

Godzilla (Godzilla; humanized by DavidTheShiningIce)

Jimmy Hopkins (Bully)

Chuggaconroy (YouTube)

NintendoCapriSun (YouTube)

ProtonJon (YouTube)

LeBron James (NBA 2K)

Sidney Crosby (EA NHL games)

Kamen Rider Gaim (Kamen Rider Gaim)

Kevin Stone (ForceWalker's OC)

Kenny Evanson (DarkDragon90's OC)

David Williams (DavidTheShiningIce's OC)

Jeremy Ellis (NinjaCato's OC)

Afterlife (WatcherOfStores' OC)

Fenrich (Disgaea)

Valvatorez (Disgaea)

Adam Price (RockinPurpleSarah's OC)

United Kingdom (Countryball; humanized by Good 'Ole Gear)

India (Countryball; humanized by Kid Seeing Ghosts)

Pakistan (Countryball; humanized by Kid Seeing Ghosts)

Bangladesh (Countryball; humanized by Kid Seeing Ghosts)

Sri Lanka (Countryball; humanized by Kid Seeing Ghosts)

Bhutan (Countryball; humanized by Kid Seeing Ghosts)

Nepal (Countryball; humanized by Kid Seeing Ghosts)

Yaseen Khan w/manager Dacia Ambrosia (Kid Seeing Ghosts' OC w/MK-Konnor's OC)

Jack House (Mafioru Suzuki's OC)

Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII)

Bucky Connor (MrAwesome1999's OC)

Gumball Watterson (Amazing World of Gumball)

Hercules (Greek Mythology; he shifts forms a lot, but he tends to stay in the Disney form)

Michael Phelps (Olympic Athlete)

Mikey Soft (Microsoft Gijinka; Toon'Challa's OC)

Xander Box-Soft (Xbox Gijinka; RockinPurpleSarah's OC)

Xavier Box-Soft (Xbox One Gijinka; RockinPurpleSarah's OC)

Steven Universe (Steven Universe, specifically the current older version)

Bowser Jr. (Super Mario series)

Iggy (Super Mario series)

Larry (Super Mario series)

Morton Jr. (Super Mario series)

Lemmy (Super Mario series)

Roy (Super Mario series)

Ludwig (Super Mario series)

Metallica (Unknown Nemesis' OC)

JonTron (YouTube)

Filthy Frank (YouTube)

iDubbbz (YouTube)

MaxMoeFoe (YouTube)

Romeo Montague (Romeo & Juliet)

Macbeth (Macbeth)

The Moonwalker (The Moonwalker game)

The Kid (Purple Rain)

Kai Urazoe (Digimon: Tamers)

Shinya Kanbara (Digimon: Frontier)

Nick-tan (Nickelodeon Gijinka; DavidTheShiningIce's OC)

Moviebob (YouTube)

Lucio (Overwatch)

Pat Patriot (New England Patriots Gijinka)

"Rich" Jim Davis (Oakland Raiders Gijinka)

Jack Krueger (MK-Konnor's OC)

Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles)

Saitama, "The One Punch Man" (One Punch Man)

Mike Trout (MLB: The Show)

-.-.-

**Women's Roster**

Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat)

Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong series)

Niecy "NeNe" Tendo/Nintendo Gijinka (Toon'Challa's OC)

Princess Daisy (Super Mario series)

Denise Chanel/Disney Chanel Gijinka (DavidTheShiningIce's OC)

Xandra Danica/Disney XD Gijinka (DavidTheShiningIce's OC)

Misty May-Trainor (Olympic Athlete)

Kerri Walsh-Jennings (Olympic Athlete)

Lily (Scribblenauts)

Lucia Siycron (IvanDrago's OC)

Selena Richardson (RockinPurpleSarah's OC)

Charlie Duncan (Good Luck Charlie)

Bonne Jenet (King of Fighters)

Sarah N. Koto/SNK Gijinka (NewDecade1994's OC)

Iroha (Samurai Shodown)

Yuri Sakazaki (Art of Fighting)

Velvet House (Mafioru Suzuki's OC)

Lilian House (Mafioru Suzuki's OC)

Xena Box-Soft (Xbox 360 Gijinka; RockinPurpleSarah's OC)

Garnet (Steven Universe)

Amethyst (Steven Universe)

Pearl (Steven Universe)

Nico Minoru (Marvel's Runaways)

Karolina Dean (Marvel's Runaways)

Molly Hayes (Marvel's Runaways)

Jun Motomiya (Digimon: 02)

Elsie Drago (Encyclopedia Dramatica Gijinka; Kid Seeing Ghost's OC)

Juliet Capulet (Romeo & Juliet)

Lady Macbeth (Macbeth)

Remi Bourdeaux (BMACBOO's OC)

Christa Moxley (RockinPurpleSarah's OC)

Jolyne Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stone Ocean)

Tracer (Overwatch)

D-Va (Overwatch)

Hawkeye (Marvel)

Stinger (Marvel)

Daisy Blake (Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated)

Dawn Blake (Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated)

Delilah Blake (Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated)

Dorothy Blake (Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated)

-.-.-

**Male Tag Teams**

Caged Cubed (Drew & Zach Cage)

Assassin Oney & HB-02

The Kong Family (Diddy & Tiny Kong)

Big Time Rush (Any combination of Kendall, Logan, James, & Carlos)

Nintendo Nation (Luigi & Great Tiger)

Toon-Zilla (Toon-Link & Godzilla)

Runaway Guys (Chugga, NCS, and Proton)

The Sports Authority's Goal-Run (Mike Trout & Sidney Crosby)

Frost Bite (David Williams & Jeremy Ellis)

Fenrich & Valvatorez

India & Pakistan

Bhutan & Nepal

Xbox Family (Xander & Xavier Box-Soft)

The Koopalings (Any combination of Larry, Lemmy, Iggy, Roy, Morton Jr., and Ludwig)

F-Factor (JonTron & Filthy Frank)

The Cop Cards (iDubbbz & MaxMoeFoe)

The Moonwalker & The Kid

Digi-ELITE (Kai Urazoe & Shinya Kanbara

Pat Patriot & Rich Jim Davis w/Bill Belichick

The Exterminators (Dale Gribble & Bob Duncan)

-.-.-

**Female Tag Teams**

Nintendo Nation (NeNe Tendo & Princess Daisy)

Disney Family (Xandra Danica & Denise Chanel)

Olympic Entourage (Misty May-Trainor & Kerri Walsh)

The Disney Princesses (Charlie Duncan, Fancy Nancy, & Sofia the First)

Women of SNK (Iroha & Yuri...maybe Bonne Jenet)

Whiteout (Velvet & Lilian House)

The Crystal Gems (Amethyst & Pearl)

The Runaways (Any combination of Karolina Dean, Nico Minoru, & Molly Hayes)

Remi Bourdeaux & Christa Moxley

FlutterDash (Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash)

Team Overwatch (Tracer & D-Va)

The Blake Sisters (Daisy, Delilah, Dawn, and Dorothy) w/Nan Blake

-.-.-

**Stables**

Caged Cubed (Drew, Zach, and Cassie Cage w/Douglass Davenport)

Assassin Oney & HB-02

The RARE Breeds (Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong)

Big Time Rush (Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos w/Gustavo & Kelly Wainright)

The Nintendo Nation (Neacy Tendo, Luigi, Daisy, Toon-Link, and Great Tiger)

The Disney Family (Destiny, Denise Chanel, Xandra Danica)

The Runaway Guys (Chuggaconroy, NintendoCapriSun, and ProtonJon)

The Sports Authority (LeBron James, Bryce Harper, and Sidney Crosby)

The Olympic Entourage (Michael Phelps, Misty May-Trainor & Kerri Walsh)

Frost Bite (David Williams & Jeremy Ellis)

"Sub Club" aka The Subcontinent (India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, Bhutan, and Nepal)

Women of SNK (Sarah N. Koto, Bonne Jenet, Iroha, and Yuri Sakazaki)

The Xbox Family (Mikey Soft, Xander, Xavier, and Xena Box-Soft)

The Crystal Gems (Garnet, Amethyst, & Pearl...& Steven)

Bowser Jr. & The Koopalings (Bowser Jr., Iggy, Larry, Morton Jr., Lemmy, Roy, Ludwig, and Wendy)

The Runaways (Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean, & Molly Hayes)

Team D.A.N.K./Damn Acronym's Not Kool (F-Factor [JonTron & Filthy Frank] and The Cop Cards [iDubbbz & MaxMoeFoe] w/Ethan & Hila Klein)

Digi-ELITE (Minami Uehara, Kai Urazoe, & Shinya Kanbara)

Team Overwatch (Tracer, Lucio, & D Hana "D-VA " Song)

The Blake Sisters (Daisy, Dawn, Delilah, and Dorothy) w/Nan Blake

-.-.-

**CHAMPIONS**

World Heavyweight Champion: Steven Universe

Horizon Champion: Moviebob

World Tag Team Champions: The Runaway Guys (ProtonJon, NintendoCapriSun, & Chuggaconroy)

X-Weight Champion: Assassin Oney

Women's Champion: Garnet

Women's Tag Team Champions: The Social Network (Twyla Twitter & Faye Booker)

-.-.-

_**Personnel**_

**Management**

Owner: Lucious Lyon (Empire)

Head of Talent and Head Booker: Terry Blake Sr. (Toon'Challa's OC)

Co-Head of Talent: Chris McLean (Total Drama series)

Co-Head of Talent and Marketing: Michelle Williams (DavidTheShiningIce's OC)

**Managers**

_NeNe Tendo (Mostly Nintendo Characters, BUT can branch out to any game character)_

-Luigi

-Daisy

-Toon-Zilla

-Great Tiger

-Remi & Christa

_Dr. Gustave (Will manage anyone, but works well with the 'freaks')_

-Afterlife

-Fenrich & Valvatorez

Bill Belichick (Manages mostly athletes, but may take a waiver on anyone special in his eyes)

-LeBron James

-The AFC Express (Pat Patriot & "Rich" Jim Davis/Patriots & Raiders Gijinkas)

-Goal-Run (Bryce Harper & Sidney Crosby)

_Nan Blake (Will manage anyone, but may prefer women)_

-The Blake Sisters (Dawn, Delilah, Daisy, & Dorothy)

_The G-Man (Will manage anyone he sees as special)_

-Lillian House

_The Kid & The Moonwalker (Just looking for anyone; will also stay on as wrestlers)_

-N/A

**Commentary: **Chiseled Adonis (YouTube), Todd In The Shadows (YouTube), Jim Ross (WWE/AEW) (Leaving Soon)

-.-.-

**_Shows_**

GPW Wrestling Storm: One Hour on Wednesdays at 11 AM on EmpireXtreme (Streaming Service); Mostly Jobber Matches and Promos

GPW Meltdown (Flagship Show): Two Hours on Fridays from 8-10 PM on EmpireXtream, but coming to television soon; Flagship Show Featuring Premiere Talent and Special Event/iPPV Build

GPW Prime: One and a Half Hours on Sundays at 11 AM on EmpireXtreme (Special episodes air after special events and iPPVs at 11 PM on Sundays); Roundtable Studio Show akin to WWF Prime Time Wrestling w/Jobber matches scattered throughout

* * *

Now for the territories under The GPW Brand...well, I can't post EVERYTHING. It'd be too much. I ain't making this introductory chapter 10k words. so INSTEAD, I'll post the link. Some of these feds used to be other peoples', but I had gotten permission to use them or had known the person before and worked with them in the past and they're long gone. But I have the permission to make these GPW Brands.

fanfiction net / topic/116082/136743540/1/#136744699

(You know what to do; put a period in-between "fanfiction" and "net" and take out any spaces; FF's link system is weird; that link takes you to GPW's roster, territory rosters, and GPW Year 1 and Year 2 archives)

**Wrestling Next Door **

Headed by: Rachel McKenzie (Kids Next Door)

Based in: The Moon and The Big KND Arena in NYC

Style: Fun for the Family Action; Younger, faster wrestlers

_CHAMPIONS_

WND Grand Title: Yakko Warner

WND Global Title: Rerun van Pelt

WND Tag Team Titles: The Comic Connection (Hammie McPhearson & Jason Fox)

WND Female's Title: Sonya McCallis

**Anime Wrestling Federation**

Headed by: Doraemon, Nobita Nobi, & Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon)

Based in: Tokyo, Japan

Style: Strong Style Offense w/King's Road Action; Anime stars

CHAMPIONS

Shounen Champion: Domon Kasshu

Japanese Champion: Emperor Kuzco

Tag Team Champions: Inaba Investigation Crew (Yosuke & Kanji)

Shoujo Champion: Revy

**East Coast Wrestling Association**

Headed by: Jackie Chiles (Seinfeld)

Based in: Richmond, Virginia; travels up and down the East Coast

Style: Family Friendly indy style wrestling

_CHAMPIONS_

ECWA Heavyweight - 2nd Time, James "Sully" Sullivan [Monster's Inc]

ECWA Mid-Atlantic - 1st Time, "Syndrome" Buddy Pines [The Incredibles]

ECWA Tag Team - 1st Time (as Team & Individuals), NFC Saintly Warriors (Bruce Preston Marshall & Sir Saint) [NFL]

ECWA Women's - 3rd Time, "Squirrel Girl" Doreen Green [Marvel]

ECWA Women's Tag Team - 1st Time (as Team & Individuals), "Invisagirl" Violet Parr [The Incredibles] & "Bluebird" Harper Rowe [Batman]

**Brain Dead Wrestling**

Headed by: Sir Integra Hellsing (Hellsing)

Based in: New Orleans, Louisiana; Travel Across The Gulf of Mexico, Mideast America, and now Puerto Rico (Chris McLean gave up rights to The Puerto Rico territory)

Style: Hardcore, Deathmatch wrestling similar to IWA

_CHAMPIONS_

Smoking Skull Champion: Levi Ackerman

Inferno Championship: Superman X

Zero-One Champions: Jack Savage

Tag Team Champions: ES Foundation (Louis & Donnie Stevens)

Women's Champion: Elizabeth Blantorche

**GEMINI**

Headed by: Terry Blake Sr.

Based in: Orlando, Florida but now Mostly Washington, D.C.

Style: Tag Team Wrestling; Has no Formal Roster; Anyone team under GPW Umbrella Eligible for It

_CHAMPIONS_

GEMINI Championships: Big Time Rush (Freebird/Seville Rule)

GEMINI Women's Championships: The Black Label Organization

GEMINI Trios Championships: N/A

**FLARE Pro**

Headed by: Michelle Williams (DavidTheShiningIce's OC)

Based in: St. Louis, Missouri; Travel Across The Midwest and Mountain Regions

Style: All Women's Company w/a Mix of Styles

_CHAMPIONS_

FLARE Pro Championship: Sinon (Sword Art Online)

FLARE Pro Fire Championship: Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII)

FLARE Pro Twin Flames Championships: Sarah Watkins & Evelyn Cano (RockinPurpelSarah's OC and El Jesu's OC)

**Canadian All-Star Wrestling**

Headed by: Chris McLean (Total Drama Island)

Based in: Toronto, Canada

Style: Technical Wrestling w/a Touch of Chris McLean Dramatics

_CHAMPIONS_

Canadian Championship: Mason Knight (Asheel's OC)

Canadian Great North Championship: Jasper Cage (Asheel's OC)

Canadian Tag Team Championship Jaxon Din & Ryota Otako (Asheel's OC)

Canadian Women's Championship: Katrina Winters (MK-Konnor's OC)

**Superstar Wrestling Entertainment**

Headed by: Sunny Station (Sony Gijinka; Toon'Challa's OC)

Based in: Silicon Valley and Los Angeles, California

Style: Sports Entertainment; Once Home to Just Video Game Characters, Now Home to Anyone With a Name Brand Behind Them

_CHAMPIONS_

SONY West Coast Championship: Joel Miller (Last of Us)

SONY Entertainment Championship: Ninten (Mother; Earthbound Origins)

SONY Multiplayer Championships: The Dino Thunder Rangers (Power Rangers Dino Thunder)

SONY Women's Championship: Destiny (Disney Gijinka; DavidTheShiningIce's OC)

* * *

IT'S...a LOT. But it's worth it all to understand. Next chapter will have more substance, so no worries. Thanks for reading this prelim stuff!

Every now and then, we'll go peek into the territories and how they're doing. But this is all about GPW proper. Recaps of each of GPW's three shows will be the main focus of every update.

ONTO THE REAL STUFF AFTER THIS!


	2. Year 2, Month 4, Week 1

A/N: Hey, Toon here!

So...HERE is the REAL Chapter 1! Or episode 1...whatever.

I'm dropping you all in after the first iPPV of Year 2, Fall Brawl 4 All. (Also Fiction Wrestling Awards took place before this in L.A., hence why they're in California still and not back in Washington D.C.)

Enjoooy!

* * *

_Year 2, Month 4, Week 1 (Los Angeles; staying for the month)_

_GPW Wrestling Storm 9_

Mike Trout w/LeBron James vs. The Boston Brawler

-Whoever the heck The Boston Brawler is, he was no match for Mike Trout. Trout showed off his power, and ended the match with a Big Fish Splash (Five Star Frog Splash) for the easy victory. The more interesting part came when Dendy walked out for an interview. During said interview, LeBron stated, "The Sports Authority's coming, y'all. It's COMING. I already told EVERYONE I was beating Luigi. I told EVERYONE I was going to become a briefcase holder. It's like my word is GOLD. The Big Fish, Los Angeles Angels' own Mike Trout, said he would come join The Authority AS LONG as he got to work with ME. Because Mike Trout not only is THE GREATEST baseball player of all time...same as how I rule all of basketball and Brady rules all of football and even Crosby rules all of hockey...he allowed us to get rid of that DEAD WEIGHT Bryce Harper. Your team DROPS YOU, and then WINS A TITLE without you? WEAK. Trout has to carry an abysmal team on his BACK. But not here. Lakers...Angels...that says, "L.A." to ME. And let me tell you another fact I'm about to spew...LeBron James is going to be THE MAN around here VERY VERY soon..."

Saitama w/Genos vs. Iggy Koopa w/Bowser Jr.

-Saitama defeats Iggy VERY quickly...but not without some interference almost happening. Bowser Jr. tried to run in, but got thrown out the ring quickly...only for a quick Iggy roll-up...a kickout at ONE...and a PUNCH to put Iggy away 1-2-3. It was after this, though, that curiosity struck...and Bowser Jr. was named Saitama's opponent for Meltdown. Saitama was asked if this match would inspire him, as he is facing the leader of The Koopalings. Saitama...just shrugged. "Eh...not necessarily."

Kevin vs. Groovy Uncles (Local Talent)

-Groovy Uncles, who for some reason has a bum leg and looks like he's wearing a mask, is toyed with by Kevin. After The Deadhead, Kevin wins 1-2-3. During the match, we get an inset promo for Kevin. "I have the next shot at the world championship...I'm finally here. The place where I fought my way to after all this time. Steven's a rat, he can't stop this train from running. I'm FINALLY GETTING MY DUE. I'll shut up everyone who ever called me out of my name or insulted me...I'll show them I can win the big belt all...by...my...self."

Main Event - GPW X-Weight Championship: Assassin Oney (c) w/HB-02 vs. Lucio

-Oney, in a promo before the match backstage, said that the regularly schedule reign of Oney is back on the air. "No more Deadpool...no more X-Force. Just ME. Every one of these chihuahuas in this X-Weight Division may WANT The X-Weight Championship...but they don't have the balls NOR the size to take it from me. And if those BULEMIC BITCHES want a shot at MY BELT, they better come at me WITH A LITTLE MORE WEIGHT ON THEM THAN SOME 180 LBS. I don't take kindly to MIDGETS thinking they're as BIG as ME. So tonight, I'll end Lucio's little dance party and he can start listening to one of MY jams. My NUMBER ONE HITS. CAUSE I'M THE NUMBER ONE BIG BOY OF GPW."

-Now Lucio himself had no promo backstage, but before he got to the ring, he did tell Dendy, "He's big...he's bad...but he ain't _bad_ like me. Oney likes to be a bully in the ring. The monster thinks he's untouchable. But a good beat always soothes the raging beast, Dendy. And I'm about to lay a SERIOUS beat down on Oney's head. I'm finally taking that belt that I've been fighting to earn for AGES now. I'm the BEST new talent GPW's got in a WHILE. So let's break it DOWN and show Oney just what WE DO in The X-Weight Division!" And of course, Lucio laid it down for Oney. His speed at first was no match for him. Of course, Oney did take control. Oney DID control it for a WHILE. And when he was in control, he was ragdolling Lucio into steps, tables, barricades, and aprons. He caught Lucio's Crossbody and TOSSED him over the ropes and to the outside!

-SKIP TO THE END: Lucio FINALLY gets that head of steam he wanted. He had been wheeling and dealing on Oney for a minute. Dropkick to the knees, DDT, Moonsault into a Double Footstomp! Only a two count. Oney gets on two knees...Rolling Elbow! Oney nearly falls over, and Lucio stomps his feet. Lucio runs to the ropes. Lucio SPRINGBOARDS and _GETS TURNED INSIDE OUT WITH A LARIAT! _And now Oney runs the ropes...comes back..LEAPS UP...ELBOW DROP AND NOBODY'S HOME! Lucio SURVIVED somehow, and he desperately tries to get to the ropes. Lucio runs to them...comes back...and Spinning Heel Kicks RIGHT to the face Oney! TWO of them! And now Oney tries to get up again...Lucio hits the ropes...comes RIGHT BACK after a Springboard and Corkscrew...CROSSFADE-CAUGHT! RIGHT on the right shoulder...thrown off...A HIGH ANGLE SNAKE EYES THAT NEARLY TAKES LUCIO'S HEAD OFF..._AND THE EXECUTION _(Jumping Side Kick)! And NOW...No Second Wind. The Camel Clutch. Lucio BARELY able to respond. One arm lift...drops down...two arm lifts...drops down...three arm lifts...

-...And it drops down. Referee rings the bell, and Lucio is helped out of the ring by D-Va and Tracer...NO, ONEY DRAGS HIM BACK IN AND PUSHES THE OVERWATCH WOMEN DOWN! He drags Lucio RIGHT to the apron. Oney yells in his face, "YOU THINK YOU'RE A BIG MAN!? YOU BARELY REACH MY F*CKIN' KNEES YOU UNDERWEIGHT LIMP WRIST!"

-...Double Underhook...GANSO BOMB! THE SUN DESTROYER! RIGHT...ON THE APRON...

-Tracer BASHES her gun against Oney, causing him to stumble off the apron. He stares down the Overwatch member, who seems RARING for a fight. D-Va tells her to calm down, but even SHE'S incensed at this. It takes REINHARDT (who had accompanied this group earlier in the year and stuck backstage) to finally break it all up and hold the two back before they tried to fight Oney. Cameras catch a couple of crying children in the audience (the kids loved Lucio, man). Oney just yells, "CRY LOUDER!" as HB-02 and Chris McLean escort him to the back. Michelle Williams checks on Lucio as EMTs come. And the show comes to an end as Oney kisses The X-Weight Championship.

-.-.-

_GPW Meltdown 13: Allow Me to Reintroduce Myself..._

Omega Championship: Percy Jackson (c) w/Ruby Rose vs. Maxwell

-Jim Ross, Chiseled Adonis, and Todd In the Shadows on commentary tonight; and Alex Trebek (who gets a VERY hearty cheer) opens the show with Percy Jackson interview. Percy comes out to a VERY mixed reaction (60% boos, 40% cheers), and has his crew (Hazel, Frank, and Ruby) right next to him. While he won't speak of any events prior to this show, Percy WILL discuss one thing: the fact that he only has to defend the belt once a month. Trebek asks him just WHY is this a thing (Alex of course says a lot of words in different languages; it's his favorite thing). Percy shrugs. "I defend this belt across the whooole wide world, Alex. It isn't like I'm just doing nothing the whole time. I'm a legend in the making, if I'm not a legend already. If anyone has a problem with what I do, then they can take it up to me personally. But don't talk about it behind my back. Be a MAN about it. Now I know, I know I'm a VERY intimidating man, but-

-And RIGHT there, the lights go gray...and The Sports Authority walk out. Mike Trout, and LeBron James w/William Belichick. Also with them is local Laker, Anthony Davis. This subdivision of The Sports Authority, "L.A.," stood right next to Percy's crew onstage. Percy stared down LeBron, and Ruby stated, "EXCUSE me, this is The FWM Omega Championship. YOUR passport doesn't work on him. So nyeh." LeBron counters that by turning to Bill Belichick.

-"According to my research, Mr. Jackson...you are GPW talent...you are holding a belt while under GPW contract...you brought this belt WITH YOU to GPW...we can have you booked for title matches while here...this passport is stated to work on all World title belts within The GPW Sphere. You may not like it...but you're every bit of a target for Mr. James." Percy stares down LeBron...and Frank Zhang gets in Trout's face. The brawl could be on...but NOT right now. MAXWELL comes out with his own microphone. He wasn't about to be forgotten in this entire exchange.

-"Excuse me, but I have a title match here. Not you, James. So you can back off for five seconds." Maxwell turned right to Percy and told him to keep his eyes on the REAL prize. He wasn't some new roadblock to be in his way. "I've had to suffer through a lot just to get where I am. I've had to sit here and watch a stable I worked with break down, and then watch the guy who led it go mad with some 'honor trip'. I had to watch my sister turn into a ring rat because my rival decided to turn my own blood against me. I had to watch some guy get the revenge HE deserved against that guy...while I had to sit back and wait for my turn...like I always do. I had one X-Weight Title reign...and NUMEROUS other title matches, and I'm sick of being overlooked in this new age. I'm sick of watching you parade around here like you're too high and mighty to sit at catering like the rest of us 'normal people'. Newsflash, you used to be a total geek in this ring, getting tricked out by your own former trusted buddy. We COULD be similar...but I don't pretend my crap doesn't stink. Now you keep your eyes off LeBron and focus on ME. I want that belt...I want respect BACK on my name." Percy just chuckled in Maxwell's face...but a SLAP from Maxwell sends Percy reeling, and has Frank going after a runaway Maxwell. The chicken hatted boy slides into the ring and eggs Percy on...and this makes the water boy march his way down to the ring for a title match.

-RIGHT there, Percy and Maxwell go toe to toe for The Omega Championship. Percy of course is a talented guy despite his current trash talk. He can wrestle his way out of a paper bag, and keeps Maxwell on the defensive with his grappling. He can also pull out moves over the top rope. One move that REALLY gives people trouble is his Handspring Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick that Percy can SOMEHOW change direction mid-air for to hit his opponent. Still, this is not to discount Maxwell. The holder of The Notebook is also a very good wrestler. Maxwell definitely is not a flyer, though he did try for a Suicide Dive over the top earlier. It was only a fakeout, as he holds onto the ropes and instead Shoot Kicks Percy in the face.

-QUICK, END MATCH MOMENTS: Maxwell is QUICK to pop Percy up into the air and-gets NOTHING for it, instead taking a knee to the face! Maxwell falls over, and Percy grabs the head before lifting him up. Ruby, holding Percy's title belt in her arms, cheers Jackson on while he looks into Maxwell's eyes. "Not today, buddy..." Fireman's Carry...Maxwell wiggles...and Percy lets go of him. He turns around, blocks a foot from Maxwell. Spin, and Maxwell comes back-Percy ducks The Dragon Whip! Elbow to the face! He falls into the ropes...and pendulums back to LARIAT Percy! Pin! ONE...TWO-kickout! Maxwell THEN tries for a second rope Leg Drop...Percy rolls away! Percy grabs the ropes and gets up. Maxwell holds his backside, and gets a NECK SNAP from Percy! Now for the next move...Percy hits the ropes...handspring...and CORKSCREW-MAXWELL POPS HIM UP! A COUNTER to the kick! And the Pop-Up lands INTO THE UNLIMITED EXPLOSION! ONE...

-TWO...

-TH-_FOOT ON THE ROPES!_

-Maxwell is BEATING HIMSELF UP after that! He drags Percy away from the ropes and tries the pin again! ONE...TWO...KICKOUT! Percy BARELY kicks out! Maxwell has to end this QUICK. He heads to the top of the near right corner...and stands tall...DIVES OFF...

-...Scribble Stomp (Diving Double Footstomp) MISSES! Maxwell rolls away as Percy stumbles to his feet. Maxwell spins around and comes back to GET A SUPERKICK! This dazes Maxwell...and then he gets put on his shoulders...

-...and ERUPTION KICK! That Detonation Kick sends Maxwell OUT. And Percy rushes into the pin...ONE...

-...TWO...

-...THREE!

-Percy RETAINS, and Maxwell has to roll out of the ring...possibly in shame...and the announcer declares the winner of this match as Percy...though the crowd gets louder...and Percy assumes it is for him. But as Jackson turns around...

-..._he sees Frank Zhang being double teamed by DAVID WILLIAMS and JEREMY ELLIS! The former GEMINI Champions having their way with Zhang! _And while Ruby and Hazel go to try and get involved, Percy hits the ropes and VAULTS OVER TO TAKE OUT...well DAVID. David gets taken down as Jeremy moves away. LIGHTS OUT SUPERKICK FROM JEREMY TO PERCY! Jeremy grabs Percy's head and YANKS him up by his hair. "YOUR HIS NEW FAVORITE, RIGHT!? YOU'RE THE BIG NEW SHINY TOY, RIGHT!?" Jeremy runs and RAMS PERCY'S HEAD INTO THE STEEL POST! Percy holds his head in pain, while David gets up and just shoves Ruby and Hazel out the way. "Hey GOLDEN BOY!" Jeremy yells out, "GOLDEN BOY, WAKE UP! One title match a month, gets the red carpet rolled out, HE MUST BE THE MAN AROUND HERE!" David grabs onto Percy and picks him up...RAMS HIM SPINE FIRST INTO THE NEAREST POST! He keeps hold of Percy...and JEREMY SUPERKICKS PERCY IN THE FACE! "We don't get our tag title matches that we EARNED..." David shoves a cameraman into towards Jeremy, "...BUT HE GETS TO BE THE BIG MAN ON CAMPUS, RIGHT? WE PUT IN TIME WITH GPW AND HE GETS THE REWARD FOR DOING NOTHING BUT BEING A WHINY BI-"

-NOW Frost Bite run into the crowd as security comes out! "They came out pretty fast for him..." David said to Jeremy. All Ellis could do was shake his head at it. Percy held onto his own back and head while EMTs walked out. The crowd DID chant, "YOU DESERVE IT!" at Percy. They weren't into him right now...but they were very aware of the fact that Frost Bite got on management's list. LUCIOUS came out and yelled, "Get them out of here, GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" as he tended to Percy. Jackson was more pissed that somebody stole his camera time and interrupted HIS celebration time AND attacked his friend, Zhang. "I MAKE MORE THAN YOU IN A NIGHT THAN YOU DO IN A WEEK! HOW ABOUT YOU COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE REAL MEN!" The situation got WILD. A commercial break was needed.

_Backstage: Lilancia Segment_

-With Narancia in tow, Lily declared to the world, "I SHOULD be champion right now. I SHOULD have won the belt. I...DIDN'T. But I have another shot. I'll ALWAYS have another shot. And next month is the best chance for me to take that shot. That's why as of right now, I am declared that I and Narancia will be entering into The King & Queen of GPW Tournament. And when I win, I'm getting my title rematch. Plus, it's obvious that as the BEST couple in The FWM, we HAVE to wear matching robes." Narancia agreed, the collared up dog just grinning and giving a thumbs up.

-"Imma be a WORLD CHAMPION at the end of all this," Narancia declared with a goofy smile.

The Olympic Entourage (Misty May-Trainor & Kerri Walsh-Jennings) vs. Nikki & Tiffany w/The Fairy Godmother (SWE Talent)

-Misty May and Kerri Walsh were holders of the No. 1 Contendership for The Tag Titles. Their match tonight? They assumed it was normal local talent they can get a tune up match with. ...It WAS local talent. However, it was SWE local talent. Led out by their pink haired manager, "The Fairy Godmother," Nikki & Tiffany had one goal: show the world what SWE's women could do with bigger stage stars. The Pink Pimp, as she called herself, said of their opponents, "The Olympic Entourage look like two sexless misers who haven't felt pleasure in years. Maybe they'd be happier if Michael Phelps stopped pimping his medals and dusted off their old cobweb coochies." A bit raunchy, yes, but this was The Fairy Godmother. Misty May and Kerri were...not amused. VERY MUCH not amused. Of course, they wanted to dust off THESE two. Still, Nikki & Tiffany proved to be very tough for these two multi-time tag team champions. During the match, we got an inset promo from the duo.

-Misty: So WE'RE the No. 1 Contenders...AGAIN. And we'll be fighting for those tag belts...AGAIN. And...how cute, The Social Network are our opponents. Funny, Kerri, they call themselves the best tag team around because they won two FWAs...Kerri, do YOU know where the best women's tag teams come from? ; Kerri: The same place they always come from. Where WE come from, there's a million better tag teams. But because you two vapid time-wasters win a couple of awards due to some faulty judging AS ALWAYS, you think you're the new hot stuff. Here's a new hashtag for you. #PaperChampions Because until you BEAT US...the UNDISPUTED BEST women's tag team of GPW...you'll always be under OUR shadow. You're just a hot new trend. And you two should know what happens to trends after some weeks. ...They become forgotten.

-END MATCH SEQUENCE: Nikki Irish Whips Kerri, and Kerri comes back to kick the gut of Nikki. Kerri goes down and Uppercuts Nikki! And now a run to the ropes. Neckbreaker-no, spun out of it. ELBOW to the face! Nikki keeps the arm held and tags in Tiffany. May gets back on the apron, and the tag team throws Kerri to the ropes. May tags herself in, and Kerri gets Flapjacked onto the ropes! Kerri holds her throat, and Nikki gets THROWN over the top rope by Misty May! Tiffany spuns and Savate Kicks MMT into the ropes. And now she gets behind MMT and Full Nelson! Russian Legsweep! And a TIGHT PIN! ONE...TWO-NO UPSET! Kerri breaks it up! And Tiffany gets up, trying to stay on the offensive. HEADBUTT from Kerri, before Kerri rolls out of the ring in pain. This dazes Tiffany, and MMT takes her down and locks in The Ankle Lock! Tiffany tries fighting out of it, but the pain is too much and she can't get to the ropes. TAP OUT.

-The Olympic Entourage exit the ring, motioning for one thing...the Tag Team Championships. "They'll be back around our waists in NO time," KWJ declared. The crowd booed the duo as they walked up the ramp...but they did cheer when The Social Network appeared on The EmpireTron taking selfies with their tag team belts and FWAs.

-"Sounds like two old hags are mad because the mainstream media never gave them the time of day..." Faye checks herself out in her phone. "Honies, nobody cares about volleyball...and nobody cared about you as tag team champions. But us? Best of the Best...check...come from some territory to becoming GPW Women's Tag Team Champions (after having ALREADY been two time tag champions in that company) check...win FWAs for Women's Tag Team Champions AND Women's Tag Team of the Year...undisputed check...is it really a claim when every fact backs us up?" Faye looks at the camera and smiles, "Mmmm maybe you two...should go try some Trick or Treating...it IS the fall season in GPW, after all. OH maybe you can go as _relevant people_? That'd be a funny one to see you two try to pull off. You two may be former champions in this company, and that's respectable. I can get with it. But hunnies...WE'RE the faces of this division. Live it. Learn it. Love it. That's the REAL tea."

-Twyla snickers to herself, "#AndIOop #Sksksksk"

-The 'Tron turns off, leaving behind two VERY teed off Olympians. Of course, anger is not an emotion new to them. But this one was extra bitter. All Kerri could do was laugh. "It's okay, Misty, it's okay. They'll learn very soon. They ALL learn..."

MacBeth w/Lady MacBeth vs. Marcus Allen (local talent)

-MacBeth and Lady MacBeth, onstage with Alex Trebek, declares to the crowd just what is going to happen with The Tragedies. Of course, Lady MacBeth has her own soliloquy. "The TRAGEDIES...like their namesake...were a Greek Tragedy in three parts. The explosive beginning...the building middle...and a climactic end. I do not think, Trebek, that The Tragedies were a missed opportunity. No, they were something to LEARN from. NOW, my husband and I won't be used by charlatans such as Romeo & Juliet any longer. We need REAL help. REAL assistance. Romeo & Juliet thought this was their story alongside ours. In reality...we were the authors...and they were merely side characters meant to be killed off. MacBeth & I have a TRUER calling. The Scottish Crown will ONCE AGAIN assert dominance. My husband and I declare our entry into The King & Queen of GPW Tournament next month. AS SUCH, we will be using our time wisely. No wasteful matches with common tripe such as that man in the ring. Instead, we will let...our NEWEST member handle that.

-...And THIS is when a Moorish man wearing desert robes entered the scene. The crowd was confused by this new entry into the scene, but the man seemed to stay silent as MacBeth gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Alex Trebek...this is _Othello. _A man of similar background to us, per se. Except he is a Moorish general. Still, he carries himself such as royalty and has enough warrior skill to take down ANY old issue that may bother us. If you need proof..."

CORRECTION - Othello (DEBUT) w/The MacBeths vs. Marcus Allen

-And so, they sent Othello to the ring to face Marcus Allen. Did Allen stand a chance? Not at all. What Othello lacked in size, he made up for in tenacity and brutality. Marcus Allen rarely every had a chance for offense. By the end, a Half Nelson is what put away Allen via tapout. And Othello still kept the hold in, causing the crowd to boo as Marcus Allen slipped into unconsciousness. OTHELLO was The MacBeths' newest problem solver...and he seemed to be more attune to simply being a side character here, NOT the main character.

_Backstage Segment: Maxwell Laments_

-Maxwell ponders...just WHAT he has to do to gain some momentum. NOTHING is going right. As of right now, he isn't even sure where his career will even GO. ...And that is when he gets a visit from a familiar person. "Maxwell...desperate for attention...desperate for validation...desperate for pride..."

-Dawn Trisden, behind him, just gives him a blank stare. "...Maxwell, I asked for the same things. And then I realized that without honor, nothing else comes easily. You, Haynes, Metallica, Sinon...we could have had it all. The Coalition of Honor would have taken the world by STORM. Instead you four abandoned honor for selfish gain. And look where you are now. You took a code of honor that we'd work together, and you broke it. You ALL broke it. ...So I stepped in to break Metallica last month. Haynes is in a lower territory in Canada. And you...look at yourself. I'd break you, but it seems life already did that. And your valiant efforts won't even be discussed...instead, Percy's beatdown at the hands of two men ALSO looking for honor will be the talk of the town. You could have had it all, Maxwell. ...But your first and only mistake was leaving your honor behind."

-Maxwell sneers at Trisden and groans. "I'm so sick of you following me and pitching a fit about honor this and honor that. You want to talk about all that? You're so obsessed with everyone being 'honorable' that you can't even recognize how much of a hypocrite you sound like. Metallica got beat up by you for NO reason, and YOU just want to blame everything and everyone but yourself for you not being what you used to be years ago. I have pride...and if I need to prove that to you up close, then how about you see me in the ring." This proposition was taken upon very quickly.

-"Sure. I'll see you VERY soon, Maxwell. I'll beat some honor into you...or I'll rip out whatever little pride you have left."

No. 1 Contendership for The GPW Horizon Championship: Bucky Connors w/Darry Chance vs. Michael Phelps (Moviebob will be at ringside)

-The American Hero Michael Phelps, American flag waving and championship craving, told Dendy at ringside, "I've been trying OH SO DESPERATELY to FINALLY receive my shot at The Horizon Championship, and The S.S. Phelps' attention FINALLY has garnered me the shot of a lifetime! Now as your American hero, I have to always inform you all of how you can be as athletic as I am. Peak performance is WORTHY of your attention. Now it's okay if some people watching this can't necessarily keep up. Most Americans are stereotyped as fat and lazy. Just like Moviebob. Moviebob sits in his room all day eating nachos and watching movies. It's sad to look at such wasted human potential. Bob, as YOUR American hero, I promise to help you along with the process of getting healthy! THIS I SWEAR. But I DO think The Horizon Championship would look better on more slender hips."

-While Moviebob watches from ringside, we get Bucky Connors into the ring. Does he have the Horizon Title passport? Yes. But Bucky & Darry had an inset promo to explain his want of this match. All the while, he was not being taken seriously by Michael Phelps...and Phelps was dominating early on in the match's lifespan. (Darry Chance: Michael Phelps...*Removes his glove and slaps the camera*...you have been CHALLENGED. You won't just get this title shot without a FIGHT. Bucky challenged you to GENTLEMEN'S COMBAT, Terry Blake Sr. formally agreed to it. Otherwise, you would have just been HANDED this shot. And Bucky Connors, FUTURE Horizon Champion, wouldn't allow that. ; Bucky: Michael Phelps, I am GPW's BEST KEPT SECRET. I must be GPW's best mattress too, cause everybody keeps SLEEPING on me. All over the business, people overlook my talent and assume I'm just some DOORSTOP...just in their way for a brief moment. I'm not gonna be in your way, I'm gonna shut you OUT. *Cocky grin* I'm stealing this whole show and showing EVERYONE why the secret's about to be out about Bucky. Plus...what do I lose? ...Not much. ...But I just REALLY wanna leave with everything and watch you get NOTHING."

-END MATCH: Now Bucky was ACTUALLY giving Phelps some fits...not just SOME fits, but a LOT of them. Phelps' Ankle Lock is rolled, and Michael gets thrown over his head! Bucky gets up, shaking his right ankle to get the pain out. Phelps grabs the ropes, stumbles up, and gets grabbed and THROWN with a Belly to Belly Takedown! And then ANACONDA VICE CINCHED IN RIGHT AFTERWARDS! Michael squirms and squirms...trying DESPERATELY to get free! Darry SLAPS the mat, hoping his boy gets the tap out! Bucky pulls back and grits his teeth! The crowd claps while Bucky shakes Phelps around! ...But then a few timely, flexible knees to the body and head connect. Bucky gets hit REPEATEDLY...and then HAS to let go. NOW Bucky rolls up, and Phelps trips him up and goes for ANOTHER Ankle Lock...but then a ROLL UP by Bucky! 1-2-Phelps kicks out, but Bucky gets RIGHT back up. BICYCLE KICK-Phelps ducked and sent Bucky to the ropes! Bucky falls over and lands on the apron. Phelps turns around...eyes off of Connors...rehabs his neck...turns around...and sees _Bucky flipping over the ropes and LARIAT-NO, BUCKSHOT TURNED INTO THE SIDE EFFECT!_ Phelps then Oklahoma Rolls Bucky and holds him in a VERY tight pin! ONE...TWO...THREE! Phelps escapes WITH his No. 1 Contendership! Michael Phelps dusts his hands off and shakes his head. "One day maybe YOU can keep up with a Grade S level Olympian, kid." Phelps turned to Moviebob, and pat his stomach. The champion took HIGH offense to this and glared RIGHT at Phelps.

-...But this staredown was cut off by Diddy Kong appearing onstage. Diddy, still sore from the beatdown he took a couple weeks ago at the hands of Moviebob, just spoke with Trebek. "Alex...those two have NO reason to FIGHT. It makes ZERO sense. Because everyone knows the REAL match at The Concert show...it's gonna be Phelps, of course...going one on one with THE LEADER OF THE PACK...THE KING OF THE KONGO...I'm talking about THE LEADER OF KONGA-GUN..._DOOOOOOOOOOOONKEEEEEEEEEEEEY KOOOOOOOONG!_" Phelps and Moviebob looked incredulously at the hypeman on the stage. Diddy rips the microphone from Alex and declares, "Konga-gun NEVER goes quietly into the night! We're ALWAYS IN YOUR FACE! Once I am medically cleared to compete, it's going to be ME...it's going to be ME and TINY KONG for The Tag Belts. And NEXT WEEK, my girl DIXIE gets Garnet one on one for that Women's Title! And Moviebob...after he takes back HIS BELT...he's coming for the guy who COST HIM his belt. EVERYTHING'S COMING BACK KONGA-GUN..._ICHIIIIIIIBANANAAAAAAAAAA!_"

-Diddy hands the mic back to Trebek, and holds up a finger. "KONGA-GUN NUMBER ONE! KONGA-GUN NUMBER ONE!"

Saitama w/Genos vs. Bowser Jr.

-Saitama comes for his match with Bowser Jr...but Trebek notices he is a bit sad. A stage promo is something he requests, but Saitama brushes it off. Instead, Genos gets sent there in his stead. "...Master Saitama wishes for...more. He wants a challenge in the ring. A TRUE time and tested battle. The people he's been given are...tune-up bouts. ...Maybe at best fist warm-ups. This is in no way meant to demean these opponents. However...Master Saitama wants a bigger challenge. A better challenge. He has contemplated leaving GPW if one does not show up. I personally wish for him to stay here. So I ask...IMPLORE even...anyone who wishes for the match of their life...Master Saitama is here. He WILL be waiting. ANYONE is eligible."

-Of course, Bowser Jr. looks QUITE nervous...but he's willing to see if he can crack The Saitama code. A bored One Punch Man just stares down Bowser Jr., not really giving him any emotion. Now Bowser Jr. WAS going to rush him, but reared back REAL QUICK when he saw that fist. "WAITWAITWAIT LET'S MAKE IT FAIR...let's GRAPPLE...no SUPER STRENGTH, just GRAPPLING." An interesting proposal. Saitama wasn't really TRYING to use super strength. He just naturally hit this way when holding back. He was game for grappling. Bowser Jr. tried a test of strength...but THAT was a dumb move. So Bowser Jr. instead dropped down and ACTUALLY MONKEY FLIPPED Saitama over him! Saitama did not have a counter for this. Now a Headlock! Bowser Jr. was grinning like a mad idiot right now. "Haha I actually have you in a HEADLOCK! HAHAAA! Now Saitama was able to get up, no problem. But Bowser Jr. forearms him in the face and Hip Tosses Saitama! BACK into the Headlock! Now a Front Headlock! Bowser Jr. wasn't some technician. He just knew how to apply a basic hold. ...The same may not be able to be said by Saitama. Of course, Saitama naturally broke free from this and raised an eyebrow. RIGHT HAND-Bowser Jr. rolled out the ring! This match is going three minutes. Longest Saitama match yet. Saitama goes to chase him down.

-...But he nearly sneezes...and Saitama feels something tickling his nose...

-...upon further inspect, Saitama can see what it is...

-..._a black feather._

-The crowd pops HUGE...not out of love, but out of SHOCK. Saitama looks around, very nonchalant. Bowser Jr. gets the HECK out of there as FEATHERS begin to fall down the arena. (JR: OH...my God in Heaven...) And NOW the lights go out...and black feathers fall down EN MASSE...(Chiseled Adonis: It's DARKER than HABIT the RABBIT's basement up in here, what's goin' on!?)

-...the lights come back on...

-..._JR: MY GOD! SAITAMA...HE'S-HE'S BACK! SAITAMA IN THE HANDS OF SEPHIROTH! SAITAMA IN THE HANDS OF THE ONE WINGED ANGEL!_

_Chiseled Adonis: SOMEBODY BREAK OUT THE TAX FORMS CAUSE WE GOT OURSELVES A RETURN! WHERE THIS DUDE BEEN ALL THIS TIME!? HE BEEN GONE SINCE STEVEN UNIVERSE WHUPPED HIS ASS SOMETHING FIERCE! AND HE GOT THE GALL TO RETURN RIGHT NOW!?_

_CHOKESLAM TO SAITAMA THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!_

-Saitama convulsed on the slam...and tried sitting up. HE GETS KICKED IN THE FACE! Saitama arches his back in pain while Genos comes running to his aide! Now with a microphone in hand, Sephiroth declares...

-..."Challenge accepted."

-...Cue the lights turning off...and the white feathers ascending upward...

-...and Sephiroth has left the building. The crowd was in SHOCK, chanting, "HOLY SH*T!" from the moment. SAITAMA VS. SEPHIROTH at THE CONCERT at the end of the month. Saitama rubs his head...and as Genos sees if he's okay...Saitama grows a slight smirk.

-"I think I'll be okay, Genos."

No. 1 Contendership for The GPW Women's Championship: Amethyst vs. Velvet House

-Amethyst had but ONE thing on her mind...getting the belt that's been avoiding her for ages. All she's ever wanted was The Women's Title. All she ever wanted among the Gems was recognition. Now while she wouldn't openly state Garnet as in her way, she DID bring up one person as being in her way. In the inset promo, Amethyst declared: "For once, I just want someone to recognize who I am...to be REMINDED of who I can BECOME. I came in HOT at the beginning of last year, and now barely anyone talks about me. Velvet House can complain about a lot, but she can't complain about lack of attention. So if she wants to keep whining about PCUW and who knows what else, she can...just don't do it in MY ring. MY title match comes SOON once I get past her. Stupid little robot girl can go somewhere else and pitch a fit after she gets FWA matches with Sora T. and No. 1 Contender Matches."

-Velvet had been dealing with Amethyst all month, and as we near the end of this match, we can see the fighting escalate into excruciating brutality. Amethyst was a hard hitter in the ring, and she could take a lot of offense. Velvet was VERY MUCH a hard hitter and a hard submission machine. Her goal was to wear Amethyst down. Her goal was to weaken Amethyst. Now Amethyst was almost locked into The Triangle Choke, she slipped out and grabbed the waist of Velvet. DEADLIFT GERMAN WITH A BRIDGE! 1...2-Velvet kicks out, and yet she STILL gets KICKED In the FACE! Velvet bounces off the ropes, and Amethyst can FEEL IT...POP UP...POWER-HURRICANRANA! FLIPPED AMETHYST RIGHT ONTO HER BACK! ONE...TWO-TRANSITIONS THE SEATED SENTON PIN INTO A TRIANGLE CHOKE! AND AMETHYST...TRYING TO ESCAPE...TRYING TO GRAB THE ROPES...trying to fight out of it...getting weaker...and weaker...and weaker...Velvet choking the LIFE out of her...Velvet has Amethyst unmoving...

-...and Velvet FINALLY has her Women's Championship match! Velvet House is THE No. 1 Contender. Now as Velvet makes her way up the ramp, Garnet runs out to assist Amethyst. Pearl also comes out to try and help her friend and teammate. Velvet, next to Trebek, is asked about how this victory is the next step towards her ultimate championship goal. "I've sat through a lot of trash in my time at these other companies. I've watched people get matches they never deserved. I've watched people POUND THE DRUM for others over me in numerous companies. I've sat in the back and watched nepotism go on before my VERY EYES. I'm not WHINING, Amethyst...I'm speaking TRUTH and FIXING whatever ails the world. You weren't going to stop me from getting my match. ...And keep in mind...I know I can beat Garnet. I've done it before. And GPW wants to push GARNET as THE WOMAN around here...I see where this is going, and I'm going to put a stop to it very soon. I've been through this too much to let it happen again. The Crystal Gems...will...be..._terminated_."

Main Event - GPW World Heavyweight Championship: Steven Universe (c) vs. Yaseen Khan w/Dacia Ambrosia

-Through the entire show, we have seen Steven Universe prepare for his title match...but we've mostly seen Yaseen Khan prep for his match via mirror exercises. Yaseen blows a kiss to himself...and we assume Dacia is holding the mirror. It isn't until a later segment when we see that it's Adam Price holding the mirror and Dacia flexing her strong girl muscles in front of it with him. Adam Price rips the VERY expensive price tag off the mirror and the...supposed trio now heads out to the front...wut.

-When asked about this, Yaseen gave us an inset promo...

"The handsomest devil in GPW just became the handsomest DUO in GPW..." Yaseen smirked, "Adam Price AKA Adam Morebucks AKA Daddy Money has just gifted The Khan Foundation with LARGE SUMS of MONEY. All I had to do was...well...with these good looks, what do you THINK I had to do?"

Price weirdly looks at Khan and raises an eyebrow. "All you had to do was promise that we combine momentum to become champions. See, I lost my last bodyguard due to...heheh...well, he wasn't CUTTING it for me. That's when I learned that I didn't need a do-nothing bodyguard...I needed a FRIEND to watch my back. I scratch his back, he scratches mine. That's how we young millenials do. We help one another. Myself...a blueblood, white collar American...and Yaseen Khan, a rough and tumble immigrant from the lower class...isn't this what America is all about? Unity?"

-"Working together is a very good plan...of course, it's happened at the right time. Steven Universe...ONE on ONE...with The BIG DADDY KHAN. I think it's time that world title come right into my arms, kiddo."

_Coming Next Week:_

-We get advertisements for Donkey Kong vs. Moviebob for The Horizon Championship next week, Dixie Kong vs. Garnet for The Women's Championship, The Runaway Guys will defend their belts against The Cop Cards. Also next week, we get Hercules discussing what he'll do after his loss to Kevin at Fall Brawl...and an appearance...

-...by this man holding a SKULL in his hands. _The Afterlife-_flanked by Valvatorez, Fenrich, and Dr. Gustave backstage-will appear next week. In his hands...the _actual skull of Jack Krueger. _It's going to be heavy next week...

Main Event - GPW World Heavyweight Championship: Steven Universe (c) vs. Yaseen Khan w/Dacia Ambrosia and Adam Price

-Of course, Steven Universe came out to do a brief promo about not only his opponents...but a future opponent. "I'm making sure Kevin and I collide at The Concert. He came into GPW and made a name off of MY back...I'm gonna make sure I repay the favor. But right now, I have a rising star in Yaseen Khan...who feels the need to have Adam Price riding his back to stardom. If Yaseen wanted a real match, I'd have more respect for him. But he lets Price leech off of him, thinking it can help them both. I'm gonna show you all why I'm STILL The GPW Champion...and why I'm STILL the guy. I represent GPW PROUDLY...and I won't stop supporting this company nor the fans who put me here." Now Steven and Yaseen had a pedestrian match in the beginning, though this could be chalked up to Yaseen carrying the beginning while Steven was still sore from Fall Brawl and The FWAs. Of course, things began to pick up near the end...

-Yaseen...Steven on the ground...begins to head to the top of the far right corner...and stands tall. Price throws a few dollars into the air as Yaseen dives off...ELBOW DROP! Diving Elbow Drop to Steven Universe! And now Khan dusts his hands off and kisses his muscles again before heading to the far right corner again. Dacia raises a fist...and then raises a tiny mirror for Yaseen to check himself. Everything all good. Yaseen stomps his feet...and shuffles...SUPERKICK-Steven sidesteps and FRONT DROPKICK! Yaseen falls over, Steven leaps up and SENTON! Steven feels it...HE FEELS IT...CHOP takes Yaseen down...Yaseen gets back up again and GETS CHOPPED! Khan back up...and Inverted Atomic Drop! GAMENGIRI from Steven! Husky but light on his feet, Steven points to the top of the near right corner. He makes the climb...Yaseen tries to get up...Steven DIVES OFF...

-...KNEES TO THE BACK! The Skills (Diving Senton)! Steven rolls around in pain while Yaseen runs to the ropes and holds onto them! Khan PREPPING IT...PREPPING IT...

-...Steven gets up...

-...and turns _RIGHT INTO THE SUPERKICK! STEVEN GETS DROPPED, AND YASEEN FALLS INTO THE PIN!_

-ONE...

-TWO...

-STEVEN KICKS OUT! Khan holding his head in disbelief! HOW DID HE KICK OUT OF THAT!?

-Yaseen runs to the ropes and holds them again...readying his foot...readying his kick one more time...Steven gets up...and Universe turns AND COUNTERS THE KICK! He grabs Yaseen's head and THROWS HIM right outside the ring! Steven sees Price about to go for his feet, but Steve leaps over them! Price is about to fight...

-...but his eyes widen, causing him to grab Yaseen and drag him out of there! Dacia follows right behind...and Steven goes on the chase-_NOT NOTICING DAVID WILLIAMS LEVELING STEVEN FROM BEHIND WITH A LARIAT!_

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE NOW!?" Asked Jim Ross, "I THOUGHT THEY ONLY HAD ISSUES WITH JACKSON!?"_

_"THEY MUST BE A NEW YORK DELI CAUSE THEY GOT BEEF FOR EVERYBODY!" Chiseled Adonis threw out._

-The bell rings, a DQ win for Steven (and a guaranteed title rematch at a later date for Yaseen Khan, per GPW rules)...and a TWO ON ONE BEATDOWN by Frost Bite! "He's the MAN around here, huh? He's GPW's representative!" Jeremy sarcastically pointed out to David. The son of Omega smirked, "That means he's EVERYTHING WRONG with the business right now. He CONDONES IT! Blakes' and Lyon's pet project!" David and Jeremy WAIL on Steven with fists! Steven manages to push them away, and rolls into the ring. Jeremy and David run RIGHT in there...

-...AND STEVEN DROPS JEREMY WITH A RIGHT HAND! And SHOULDER TACKLE TO THE GUT OF DAVID! Jeremy right back up, the crowd has LIFE! Steven fighting back as HARD AS HE CAN! Steven Clotheslines Jeremy! Turns right around and SHOULDERS David! Turns right around and ELBOWS Jeremy! Turns around _into The Ice Kick (Buzzsaw Kick)! _Steven TRYING to fight back. But the duo just ASSAULT HIM VICIOUSLY! And now David...Front Headlock...

-...Jeremy hits the ropes...AND THE DDT/CURB-STOMP COMBO LAYS OUT THE GPW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! "THAT'S How you make a STATEMENT! THAT'S HOW YOU MAKE A STATEMENT! DO WE GOT YOUR ATTENTION!?" Jeremy screamed into the camera, while David throws up a fist. And RIGHT at this moment, even MORE SECURITY than earlier tonight rush out! Jeremy & David RUN RIGHT OUT OF THERE as security now just goes CHASING the duo into the crowd. Lucious runs out and screams, "SUSPENDED! BOTH OF Y'ALL SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ARENA! ...SONS OF BITCHES!" An INCENSED Lucious checks on the world champion, who was having a hard time getting up. That double head trauma messed him up. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl ran out to check on Steven, alongside Connie. EMTs needed to also have a moment to see if he was fine. TBS and Michelle Williams called for an ambulance...

-..._but then "Rockhouse" played out to a THUNDEROUS CHEER..._

_-...AS LEBRON JAMES AND MIKE TROUT RUN DOWN TO THE RING._

_-"What? ...Oh Lord. GOD, NO..." Jim Ross held his head, "LeBron, not NOW. NOT NOW, YOU MANIAC, NOW NOW!"_

_"Come on, LeBron, you ain't got to DO THIS..." Adonis also said._

_"Yeah, this is a SERIOUS MOMENT, James!" Todd said, "Pick another time, COME ON! PICK ANOTHER TIME!"_

-LeBron slide into the ring told everyone to CLEAR OUT. "I'M GOING FOR THE TRIP! I WANT IN ON THE TRIP! IN FRONT OF MY LOS ANGELINOS, I WANT IN ON THE TRIP!" Lucious, Michelle, and Terry Sr...HAD to exit out. Per the rules of the Global Passport, LeBron was OWED this. The Crystal Gems were IGNITED with FURY. Even GARNET lost her cool and was close to decking James. But security had to escort the two out of there as Referee Nick Jeffries handed the Global Passport suitcase to the ring announcer, Daphne Blake. Blake was...not a fan of this, but she had a job. If this was ANY OTHER crowd, they'd be booing. But this was LOS ANGELES, and they cheered on LeBron James and Mike Trout. "GOAT! GOAT! GOAT! GOAT!" they chanted as Daphne announced...

-"...Ladies & gentlemen, LeBron James is GOING ON A TRIP to a championship match...THEREFORE, this is now a one on one bout...for The GPW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!"

"COME ON!" Jim Ross yelled.

GPW World Heavyweight Championship: Steven Universe (c) vs. LeBron James

-AND SO THE BELL RINGS, with The Crystal Gems SCREAMING their lungs out. LeBron goes RIGHT DOWN and pins Steven!

-ONE...

-TWO...

-THR-

_KICKOUT!_

"HE'S GOT SOME LIFE! HE'S GOT SOME LIFE!" Jim Ross declared.

-James was not a fan...Steven STILL had life. He had to snuff it out. He hits the ropes, and comes back...LEG DROP-MISSES! Steven stumbles to his feet, not 100% there. But he knew he had a title defense...the biggest of his LIFE. Steven turns around, DUCKS a Clothesline, and spins to ROUNDHOUSE LeBron! Pirouette! Steven stumbles...and comes back...SUPERMAN PUNCH! Gauntlet Smash! LeBron continues to stumble, but so does Steven. But Universe pops LeBron up...POP-UP POWERBOMB! GEMBOMB! PIN TIME! HE COVERS LEBRON!

"OUR RESILIENT CHAMPION! HE'S HAD SOME FIGHT LEFT IN HIM! THOSE BASTARDS COULDN'T RIP HIS CHAMPION SPIRIT OUT OF HIM!" Jim Ross declared.

"STEVEN GOT THE ONE...THE TWO-AAAAW JAMES KICKED OUT WITH HIS MIGHTY GOAT LEGS!" Chiseled Adonis declared.

-James gets up...on all fours...Steven sits up, starting to get SOME fire. He tries to climb to the top...he gets there...LeBron grits his teeth...Steven LEAPS OFF...

-...AND HE MISSES THE SKILLS! LEBRON ROLLED OUT THE WAY! James hits the ropes...

-...James comes back...LEAPS INTO THE AIR...

-..._THE LAKER LEG DROP! THE ATOMIC LEG GETS DROPPED ON STEVEN! LEBRON HOOKS BOTH LEGS!_

-"NO! COME ON...NO..." Jim Ross screamed.

-ONE...

-...TWO...

-..._THREE!_

_"SON OF A BITCH!" Jim cursed as the bell rung!_

_"LEBROOON JAAAAMES! THE KIIING! WITH THE BIGGEST CONQUEST OF HIS WHOLE DAMN CAREER! MY GOD, HE STOLE IT! HE DAMN NEAR BASICALLY STOLE THAT BELT!" Chiseled Adonis declared, "BUT IT'S HIIIS! AND LOS ANGELES IS ABOUT TO HAVE A PARTY! THIS THE FIRST TIME THEY LAKERS SEEN GOLD SINCE KOBE BLEW UP THE TEAM!"_

-LEBRON...JAMES...

-The NBA Superstar holds his face while Mike Trout snatches the belt from the ringside area. Nick Jeffries holds his hand up, while Daphne Blake declares...

-"Heeere is your winner...and THE _NEW _Global Pride Wrestling Havyweight Champion of The World...LEBRON JAMES!"

-"Absolutely APPALLED by THE ACTIONS of LeBron James. He saw what happened-"

"And that's why he did it, Ross...come on, you know the story by now..." Todd shook his head, "I can't condone it, but I can at least praise results. The Sports Authority gets their FIRST WORLD TITLE. LEBRON JAMES with The Sports Authority's BIGGEST WIN YET. YOUR WINNER, ladies & gentlemen...much as we may hate it."

-Trout wraps the belt around LeBron's waist, and James just seems like he's about to break down. "WE BOUT TO HAVE A PARADE, Y'ALL! I TOLD Y'ALL I'D BRING GOLD BACK TO L.A.! WE HAVIN' A PARADE NEXT WEEK! WE DID IT! I DID IT!" Belichick raises the hand of LeBron, and points to his new World Champion. "THIS...is what a TRUE CHAMPION looks like..." Bill told the world. Mike Trout and Sidney Crosby clapped for their SA brother. The Crystal Gems are fuming, but the anger soon turns into sorrow...Steven lost the belt. Steven is no longer world champion. Steven's not at the top of the mountain anymore. Connie hugs Steven's hand while medics cart him away from the scene. Los Angeles was about to have a party.

-And so Meltdown ends with LeBron James kissing his NEW title and holding it up for the world to see. He mouths one thing to the camera as we fade to black...

-"It feels good being king."

-.-.-

_GPW Prime 9_

Remi & Christa w/NeNe Tendo vs. The Killer Queens (local talent)

-GPW Prime opens with Remi & Christa fighting local talent. The biggest thing here for The Women's Tag Title suitcase holders is their new manager, NeNe Tendo. An inset promo plays...

-"The Nintendo Nation needed a new tag team, and this was PEEERFECT. Bourdeaux and Moxley are two FUTURE tag team champions. It all depends on when they feel it's time to cash it in...maybe when they're introduced into Smash as DLC? I think so."

Nene's words annoyed Remi, who just says, "Manager or not, we're pretty much set...we have the chance to become future tag team champions. It worked for Oney...it worked for James...it'll work for us. ALL just a matter of WHEN we cash in."

"Network...Entourage...doesn't matter who wins...we're ALWAYS watching," Moxley smirks as the promo ends.

-The suitcase holds win via Headlock Driver from Christa, followed by Remi with a Frog Splash to put the match away.

Amelia McBride vs. Elsie Drago

-In a more premiere match for the show, Amelia McBride faced off against Elsie Drago. Drago, who hadn't been on TV for a while, was a little rusty. Still, she was able to get her lulz in via repeatedly annoying Amelia. Amelia has an inset promo, where she says, "The past three months have been fun...but I'm looking for a bit more on my end. I want in on some fun this month. So let's see who has what it takes to take me on every week..."

-Amelia wins via The Permanent Record (Rear Chancery), causing Elsie to tap out. McBride takes her win and exits, holding up fingers and saying, "ONE DOWN...three more to go..."

The Disney Princesses (Sofia the First & "Fancy" Nancy Clancy w/Charlie Duncan) vs. The The Runaways (Karolina Dean & Nico Minoru w/Molly Hayes)

-The Disney Princesses vs. The Runaways has the potential to be a No. 1 Contenders' bout. Charlie wants ONE thing...tag team championship gold around her team's waists. The Runaways want to win BACK the gold they lost all those months ago. Who wins this bout? Well Nico Minoru is close to putting it away, but Charlie runs in and attacks her! The DQ happens, and The Disney Princesses cut their losses and head to the back. Of course, this means The Runaways want some extra time with them in the future. "We're DISNEY ROYALTY..." Charlie yells out, "We run YOU, Marvel weirdos! NEVER forget that!"

_Stage Segment: Nick?_

-For SOME odd reason, NICK LEO comes onto the stage. The Nickelodeon gijinka being here is strange. Millie yells, "This is the WOMAN'S show for tonight. What are you doing here?"

Nick responds with a raised finger, "I know! Which means there MUST be ANY woman here who can answer my call!" See, Nick REALLY wants to join in on The King & Queen of GPW Tournament, but he can't seem to find a partner through backstage means. So RIGHT NOW, he's calling out to ANY woman in the back who wants a chance at fighting for the tournament. "I need a partner...can someone be MY...partner." Milly & Tamiya find this very strange...

-...but SOMEONE does come out. It's Denise Chanel, Disney Channel gijinka. Why? Well, in her words, "Nick...we're alike...we're gijinkas...we were made to PLEASE the masses...ENTERTAIN families. We've had our fair shares of classics AND duds. But we never stop trying to make quality entertainment. ...Normally. I'll take the call, cause if we're ALREADY King & Queen of TV...we may as well be King & Queen of the ring."

-And so, the union was set. Nick Leo & Denise, THE premiere television duo, are now going to team together for The K&Q Tournament. They already join Lilancia, The MacBeths, and APPARENTLY the union of Kevin Stone & Twyla Twitter being announced on Twitter earlier! Four spots remain...

Main Event - GPW Women's Tag Team Championships: The Social Network (Twyla Twitter & Faye Booker w/Stanley Graham) (c) vs. The Women of SNK (Iroha & Yuri Sakazaki w/Bonne Jenet)

-This main event even comes equipped with Twyla & Faye bringing out Kevin Stone and his sister. Stone and Blake take a seat at commentary to talk about their union with The Social Network. Of course, it is all a curious case. But the general idea: Blake Stone felt his brother needed a publicist to get his real image out there. Kevin Stone was not in favor of it at first...but between coming close for FWAs and this tournament, it was all coming up for him. Yes, he lost his world title match at Fall Brawl...but he was not without upside. "I'm going to win The King & Queen of GPW Tournament and retake my spot as No. 1 Contender. It's in my immediate future to become champion. ...#FutureChamp #SetInStone"

-Now in the ring, Twyla and Faye were feeling themselves. Iroha & Yuri, former contenders in their own right, have needed this shot for a while. The spotlight has been off of their stable for a while. Now Bonne Jenet knows the feeling of being Queen of GPW, and even won the Women's Title due to it. She had her own words...

-"Will I be entering the tournament again? ...Of course. I just need to find the right partner. My old partner is gone, and I feel as if my next partner needs to be JUST as good...JUST as talented...as my old one. So who will it be? ...Just find out, dears."

-Of course, Twyla & Faye retain the champions via Account Banned to Yuri. And the duo regain their belts...

-...but as they turn around, they find THE OLYMPIC ENTOURAGE has stolen their PHONES. Kevin Stone gets up and runs down the ramp, while Stanley, Faye, & Twyla see that The OE has run through the crowd with their phones. "Oh well THIS should be INTERESTING, shouldn't it?" declared Kerri. When commentary asked about why they seem more worried than normal, Blake told them that Stanley's, Twyla's, and Faye's phones are basically the master controls to all of Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter. ...Also, it has a lot of private information that does NOT need to get leaked, from Twyla & Faye's personal lives AND the Twitter and Facebook companies. Twyla and Faye go to chase them down, but The Olympic Entourage do not slow down. They run right out of sight with their phones, and a LOT of damage can be done to those social media apps as a whole. And this is how the show closes.

* * *

_Young Guns Cup Round 1 (held in Los Angeles)_

Toon Link vs. Gumball Watterson

-Gumball Watterson wins via Gum-Lock (Anaconda Vice)

Chum-Chum vs. Ferb Fletcher

-Ferb Fletcher taps out Chum-Chum with a Regal Stretch

Ness vs. Orel Puppington

-Ness defeats Orel via PK Rockin (Codebreaker)

Robotboy vs. Ninten

-Robotboy defeats Ninten via The Ro-Bottom (Standing Side Slam)

Negi Springfield vs. Dash

-Negi defeats Dash via Michinoku Driver and an Elbow Drop right after

Beat vs. Inertia

-Inertia defeats Beat via Vis Insita (Mushroom Stomp to the Back of the Head)

Tekka vs. 9-Volt

-Tekka defeats 9-Volt via Death Valley Driver

Louis Stevens vs. Jaxon Din

-Louis Stevens defeats Jaxon Din via Air Stevens (Senton Bomb)

Round 2 (later this month)

_Gumball Watterson vs. Ferb Fletcher_

_Ness vs. Robotboy_

_Negi Springfield vs. Inertia_

_Tekka vs. Louis Stevens_

* * *

A/N: Hope that was enjoyable! Tell me what you thought of this!

Thanks for Reading!


	3. Year 2, Month 4, Week 2

A/N: I wrote all of this before Kobe Bryant passed away. I'll have some level of a tribute to the man in-story for week 3. Promise.

RIP Black Mamba

* * *

_Year 2, Month 4, Week 2 (from The Honda Center in Anaheim, CA; crowd at about an estimated 2,900)_

_GPW Wrestling Storm 10_

Molly Hayes w/The Runaways vs. "Fancy" Nancy Clancy w/The Disney Princesses

-As we open the show, we get Molly Hayes facing off against The Fancy Nancy Clancy. After last week, where a tag match ended in DQ, The Runaways asked for more of The Disney Princesses. During The Disney Princesses entrance, we get an inset promo.

(Fancy Nancy: *With Charlie Duncan chuckling behind her and Sofia the First with a hand on her shoulder)...Ew. The Runaways. Make like your names and _run away _from us. *Waves them off* We chose to fight another day, and we chose to preserve our energy for a No. 1 Contendership battle. But tonight, i gueeess I'll have to make an example out of Molly Hayes. They need to know what company _owns _these Marvel girls. GPW needs tag team champions with _class_...not a group of has-been vagabonds.)

-In the end, Molly Hayes gets the win and The Runaways keep The Disney Princesses on the run. After this match, it was announced that Week 4 would feature a No. 1 Contender's Match between The Runaways vs. The Disney Princesses.

Jolyne Kujo vs. Lisa Leray (local talent)

-Jolyne Kujo comes out to a moderate pop from the crowd, high-fiving everyone in her path. She goes in to fight the neon colored pigtailed girl, and gets an inset promo detailing her want of entering The King & Queen of GPW Tournament.

(Jolyne Kujo: Alright, boys. I'm raring to get into this tournament, but I need a partner for this. So which of you lucky bastards is gonna get a chance to team with a star? 2nd Generation wrestler, PAST Gaia Superstar, FUTURE champion, CURRENT rising star in GPW, I'm talking about a REAL contender right now. You'd be LUCKY to get me as a tag partner. I'm willing to pull my own weight. I just need one of you to be brave and come up to ME. WHO deserves..a chance to team with Stone Free.)

-Kujo defeats Lisa with The Double Underhook Brainbuster AKA The Butterfly Dagger

Selena Richardson vs. Moxie Maddox (local talent)

-Selena came out for the first time since her loss to Charlie Duncan. Her stable was dead. What was her plan now? In front of this punk themed girl, Selena went to town on her and got out a lot of frustrations. Selena was given her own promo...

(Selena: Charlie Duncan single-handedly put me on a skid. I don't even know what I can DO now. I tried to ask Adam if he wanted to be in King & Queen of GPW with me, but he's too busy trying to get buddy-buddy with Yaseen Khan. I hope he says "yes," because I NEED this right now. I'm a former Women's Champion. I used to be one of the biggest names in the BUSINESS. I had stables ALL ACROSS THE BUSINESS. ...I did...hmmm...I still...technically do...right?...)

-Selena drills Moxie with The Disaster Kick for the 1-2-3. Richardson exits the ring, rubbing her hands and pondering...something...

Main Event - GPW Women's Championship: Garnet (c) vs. Dixie Kong w/Diddy Kong

-Before this match, Milly & Tamiya tried to get an interview with Garnet. The Women's Champion was willing to oblige, but was not willing to answer every deep and invasive question they had for her. The only thing of consequence Garnet said that pertained to Steven was her declaration, "Karma strikes everyone. You'll see what I mean very soon..."

-But in the middle of this, Dixie Kong came down to the ring. Diddy was accompanying her, blaring into a megaphone, "NEXT CHAMPION! THE UNCROWNED CHAMPION, DIXIE KONG! IT'S ONLY...A MATTER OF TIME..."

-Dixie Kong is not a rookie, but she's very much not the most experienced name. Still, she wanted to take this moment to bring extra gold to Konga-gun. Between this and Moviebob vs. DK on Meltdown, they had a chance to bring TWO titles to the group. Dixie was a quick adversary for Garnet to face, nearly putting Garnet down a couple of times. Of course, Garnet comes in with her own raw athleticism. Her speed and strength overwhelms Dixie. When Garnet goes for The Gauntlet Smash, it MISSES. The Superman Punch missed, and Dixie POISONRANAS Garnet! ONE...TWO-Kickout! A quick one! And Garnet comes back and SUPERMAN PUNCHES Dixie Kong! The Gauntlet Smash connects for the 1-2-3!

-After the match, Garnet gets her belt back and poses BEFORE GETTING DOUBLE SLEDGED IN THE BACK BY VELVET! Velvet House stands over Garnet, and declares, "TARGET...STILL ACTIVE..." So she grabs her head and lifts her up...LIFTING DDT, SPIKED RIGHT ONTO THE BELT! The crowd boos House while she exits the ring. Garnet holding her head and slowly moving...and when Milly holds a mic up to her, Velvet just speaks her mind.

"Gem...switch your focus off of your kid...and put it on ME. Don't spend an entire interview talking about the men's former champion when YOU hold The WOMEN'S TITLE. ...And YOU don't ASK THOSE QUESTIONS. GOT IT!?" Velvet grabbed Milly by the collar and pulled her in...and this causes Milly to hold up her hands out of fear and yell, "WE ARE JUST GOOD JOURNALISTS! THAT'S ALL WE DO! WE HAVE TO ASK THE HARD QUESTIONS!" The Terminator tosses Milly down and says, "Then how about you ask her this hard question: how is it...to know what true fear feels like for the first time in her existence? In three weeks time, Garnet becomes _terminated_...so I want you to ask her how does it feel to have the emotion of, 'impending doom.' I've beaten Garnet before...and I can beat her again."

-And with that, Velvet leaves the stage and heads up the ramp...leaving a battered Garnet to get up and look down at her belt as the show comes to an end.

-.-.-

_GPW Meltdown 14: 99 Problems_

Show Opener - The LeBron Championship Parade

-Meltdown is in front of 5,600 people in The Honda Center, located in Anaheim, California. Of course, Anaheim is about an hour away from Los Angeles, so there is a large crowd of Lakers fans in the audience...but there's also a VERY large contingent of Los Angeles Clippers fans. In the front row are celebrities from the sports world that came here. Venus Williams, legendary tennis player...Simone Biles, one of the greatest gymnasts of all time already at just 24...Kyle Busch, one of NASCAR's most prolific drivers...Phil Jackson, a basketball coaching legend in Chicago and L.A...Kawhi Leonard (who got a HUGE pop...and a looot of boos), Los Angeles Clipper and the supposed "New King of L.A."...The Anaheim Ducks team is here in the crowd, getting another big pop...Patrick Mahomes is sitting in the crowd, and he thumbs ups the crowd...Steph Curry & The Golden State Warriors were here...they're all here because...as a man dressed as a royal court official declares: "You have all been cordially invited to the OFFICIAL CORONATION of KING LEBRON...WORLD CHAMPION.

-Soon, the procession was on; gymnasts began to come out, contorting their bodies onstage...floats with statues that celebrate various points of LeBron's life began to file out (LeBron in high school; LeBron as a Cav; LeBron winning a title as a member of The Heat; LeBron winning the title with The Cavaliers; LeBron becoming a Laker; LeBron winning The World Heavyweight Title); fire twirlers came out, spinning flaming batons in the air; there were horses trotting out, gallivanting across the stage; Men on stilts begin to walk out, sending themselves down the ramp; interpretive dancers pranced along the way, following the stilt people; people in full, colorful costume and masks threw candy and flowers into the crowd; it was a giant, over-produced mess.

-...But FINALLY, we get something major. From the soundtrack of his old documentary, "More Than A Game," we get "Forever" by Drake, Kanye West, Lil Wayne, and Eminem (Speaking of that documentary, we have LeBron's old high school team from St. Vincent's). When the song picks up, we get The Sports Authority walking out. Bill Belichick is flanked by Sidney Crosby, Mike Trout, The AFC Express, Michael Phelps, Paul Rabil, and we even get a special appearance from Tom Brady. The crowd cheers, if only because Mike Trout gets a lot of time on The EmpireTron. But FINALLY...LEBRON JAMES walks out! The crowd gives a MASSIVE cheer...and a MASSIVE boo...for the NEW World Champion. Bill Belichick held the championship in his hands, but LeBron cheesed for the camera. He gives some of the sports celebrities their daps, but he does seem to get a glare from Kawhi Leonard. James chuckles and states, "Keep testing me" to his face. Leonard just keeps a steely expression as LeBron enters the ring. When the music dies, we get, "LEBRON! LEBRON! LEBRON!" chants from one side...and "SUCKS! SUCKS! SUCKS!" chants from the other side, hoping to complete the first side's sentence.

-This doesn't phase James, who looks into the crowd and points. "I was granted a parade...ONE parade to make this WHOLE NIGHT WORTH your attendance. You could be watching...I don't know, Jimmy Hopkins trying to chase some fat guy around...you could be watching some horse manure main event featuring some people who AREN'T your world champion, which is JUNK because I should be CLOSING the show. But what this shows me is that you can stay for me, and then LEAVE right after! Instead of saving your world champion for last, you allow the crowd to CHECK OUT after my parade. That ain't right."

-LeBron looks around, seeing all the sports celebrities he had passed by. "I'm glad everyone came. You all got my invites. I sent a few to some soccer players, but they aren't here. It seems being near a king is too overwhelming for them. That's okay. I see The Warriors came...I see Kawhi came...and I'm happy that you did." LeBron exits the ring real quick, making his way closer to them, "I wanted you all here, and I'm glad you were able to overcome all the injuries you have. Steph with a broken wrist...Klay with a torn leg muscle...Draymond with a shredded pride...and even Kawhi Leonard, who has mystery injuries all the time. Figured you'd be on your load management grind. Thought you'd sit this one out." LeBron points to the ring, where Belichick is holding his belt, "I wanted you all to see that championship. It's gonna be the CLOSEST thing you GET to one for the rest of your wash-out careers." The crowd cheers...and boos. Some cheer cause he said it to Golden State...some boo cause he said it to Kawhi. LeBron walks away from them and continues to address certain athletes. "You're washed up LeBron...it's a new age LeBron...you're not The GOAT LeBron..." let me tell you what a GOAT is...

-"A GOAT is a guy who spends his WHOLE CAREER carrying a TRASH organization to relevancy, but not being able to single-handedly get it there because THAT is how AWFUL his team IS..." LeBron looks at Mike Trout, who keeps a neutral expression. Of course, The Angels fans in the crowd did NOT like that sentiment. "A GOAT is a guy who DOMINATES his OWN SPORT SO MUCH that he has to MAKE A NEW LEAGUE just to give his sport a chance to EXPAND, because HIS OWN league doesn't seem interested in promoting his talents to a broader audience!" James gives Rabil a nod, and the lacrosse player raises his stick in gratitude, "A GOAT is someone who spent his ENTIRE CAREER breaking records on an INTERNATIONAL STAGE, winning more gold medals than ANYONE in history." Now respect given to Phelps, who splays his arms. "A GOAT is someone who dominates his sport for over a decade, making cities DREAD having to face your DYNASTY of a team because of how AMAZING you are...when your own name strikes FEAR..." He looks at Crosby, who gives a grin at James. "Being a GOAT is NOT some guy who needs a BREAK every other game..." He gives a deep glare to Kawhi, "And being a GOAT is not hoarding a bunch of front-runners and EMPLOYING A WHINY PIECE OF CRAP WHO ONLY WISHES HE COULD BE ME..." he glares RIGHT into the eyes of the Big 3 of The Warriors, who just glare right back, "Yeah that's right...all of y'all on the list of people I wanted to show this to. Y'all given me too much GRIEF through my careers ALREADY, and it's time y'all PAID WHAT YOU OWE."

-Kawhi just rolls his eyes, while The Golden State Warriors trio just brush LeBron off and call him petty. LeBron James glares into the eyes of them all...and then _pushes Steph Curry down!_ (Jim Ross: Oh like THAT was NECESSARY.) "A GOAT IS SOMEONE WHO PUTS UP WITH ALL THIS STUFF, AND STILL FINDS A WAY TO BEAT EVERYTHING IN HIS PATH. I'M THE GOAT! I'm THE KING. And it's time you started ACKNOWLEDGING THAT!" Kawhi shoves LeBron away and checks on Steph with The Warriors. LeBron didn't like this, though, and GRABS KAWHI LEONARD BEFORE THROWING HIM OVER THE BARRICADE! LeBron just throws Kawhi into the ring, and slides right in to step on his chest. (Chiseled: Oh, LeBron out of line for this. I can't even support my king when he be doing dumb stuff.) Rabil sits on Kawhi's back, and Phelps rubs his hands together as he walks to the leg of Leonard. "We're gonna give you a reason to miss a game..." And NOW PHELPS PUTS KAWHI IN THE ANKLE LOCK! (JR: Oh SOMEBODY go in there and BREAK THIS UP! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!) "I've given my ALL to EVERY sport I am with...EVERY SPORT...and I get disrespected. I've spent more time in 5BW than people like William or Pablo or The Runaways, and THEY get featured on CCW Ozone. ...And NO, I know what I said. The Runaways. Get pissy over that, boys. I don't even get a LICK of respect despite me having a CHAMPIONSHIP there. I come to GPW and I FLOURISH. I have The Heat World Order, I become X-Weight Champion, and what do I get? DISRESPECT in the form of a CHUBBY LITTLE IMP who tails me around...and my own STABLE letting me down. I come into Year 2, and I make my OWN destiny...and I get disrespect in the form of a salty red-headed stepchild of a man who can't accept that he'll NEVER be his brother."

-LeBron airs his grievances while this Ankle Lock continues to rip apart Kawhi's leg. "I get NOTHING BUT CRUMBS from this DISRESPECTFUL GROUP OF SPORTS PEOPLE in the crowd who think TALKING SMACK to me is a good way to get your kicks! Well guess what, Leonard?" LeBron STOMPS on his back, "IT ISN'T! I win a world title, and the FIRST THING I get told is that IT ISN'T a REAL WIN...I didn't EARN THIS because FROST BITE handed it to me. Well GUESS WHAT? ...IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT QUALIFIERS YOU PUT, BECAUSE I'M STILL THE KING! I'M STILL THE WORLD CHAMPION! I don't give a DAMN what Frost Bite did or didn't do! And NOW I'm World Champion. I'm THE MAN around here. And the FIRST THING I WITNESS as CHAMPION...is not even getting THE MAIN EVENT SPOT because a gorilla anda basement dwelling FREAK get the spot instead! YOU WON'T BE SO SPECIAL WHEN MICHAEL PHELPS TAKES THAT BELT FROM YOU, MOVIEFREAK!" Phelps beams with pride as he just twists the ankle even HARDER. "If I don't make my own opportunities...then no one will give them to me. So I'm making the most of this opener. Steven Universe, Yaseen Khan, or Kevin will be my next opponent at Concert 2, and that DAMN SURE better be THE MAIN EVENT. Because-"

-LeBron stops his monologue when Patrick Mahomes slides into the ring and shoves Phelps away! He grabs Kawhi and tries to help him up, much to the crowd's love. "PAT MAHOMES! The hell are you doing, boy? ...I never said you could enter the ring..." Patrick argues that he needed to come in, and helps Kawhi up to his feet. LeBron is about to walk up to him, and Phelps is about to get him from behind. ...However, Tom Brady holds them off and walks up to Patrick. "I got this...he's one of my subordinates," he says off-mic. Tom tries to convince Patrick that he thinks he's cool...he thinks he's a talented football player...but he isn't a dual athlete like the men in the ring. So he tries to convince Patrick to leave before The Sports Authority makes him an example too. Brady seems to be playing nice with a football quarterback (probably because he feels no real threat from Pat). So he attempts to escort him away...while still being as condescending as over. "Patrick, consider your career...don't be a hero, kid. It won't work out." Pat pushes Tom off...and Tom says, "Pat...stay in your lane...I'm warning you to not be a nuisance to ANY of us, or else I may have to actually hurt you...and God knows you want one more shot to get ganked by me on a football field, right kid-"

-_SLAP!_

-Tom Brady sent REELING from a SLAP! Pat Mahomes gets a BUNCH of cheers as The Sports Authority look on in shock...though that shock subsides into a collective fury. Pat has to get out of there with Kawhi...QUICK...BUT IT'S WAY TOO LATE, AS PHELPS GRABS HIM BY THE COLLAR! Tom Brady, now enraged, goes RIGHT to Patrick and SCREAMS IN HIS FACE. "I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF!"

-All the while, LeBron just shook his head. "You took advantage of a GOAT's kindness, kid. Tom Brady owed you NOTHING and you DIDN'T EVEN CARE. Now you're about to get buried. This is what I'm talking about. Disrespect to the highest degree. But we're going to fix this REAL good..." LeBron walks up to Patrick with the rest of the stable...BUT LEBRON JAMES GETS SPEARED BY ONE OF THE MASKED PEOPLE IN THE PROCESSION! This causes The Sports Authority to shift focus from Mahomes to LeBron. The person slides out the ring, backing up as they keep an eye on The Sports Authority. LeBron James holds his ribs, while Mahomes escapes with Leonard. Now just who did this? ...Well who else hits a Spear like that in GPW?

-The masked person takes off the mask, to reveal that LeBron just got The _Deadhead from KEVIN!_

(JR: KEVIN! KEVIN'S GOING TO BE THE CHALLENGER THIS MONTH! KEVIN'S GOING TO THE CONCERT!)

-LeBron holds his stomach and grits his teeth, growling towards Kevin. Kevin yells, "I'M COMING FOR MY PRIZE, DORK!"

Pearl w/Metallica vs. Lady MacBeth w/MacBeth and Othello

-Pearl and Metallica are a team for The King & Queen of GPW Tournament...they were challenged by Lady MacBeth and MacBeth to a match, as Lady MacBeth declares them to not even be a REAL duo. It bothered her to seem them together, taking a spot from a more established mixed duo. So the match comes about as Pearl would walk out with Metallica (the kids enjoyed clapping their hands together with Metallica as he banged his trash can and trash lid together. The self-proclaimed "Trash Strongbot" supported Pearl through her endeavors, trying to keep her motivated. Othello and MacBeth supported their woman, who was clearly the more vicious competitor in the ring. Still, Pearl is fighting her hardest against Lady MacBeth.

-END MATCH TIME: Lady MacBeth grabs Pearl for The Knee Scissor Stomp...but Pearl drops her, rolls her up, and pins her! ONE, TWO-Lady MacBeth kicks out, DROPS her with a Dropkick however! Pearl in control still! Neckbreaker to Lady MacBeth! Elbow Drop! Now she runs the ropes...and comes back...Wheel Kick-Lady M. moves out the way. Pearl gets up and gets kicked in the gut, DDT! Snap DDT from the queen! Now she hits the ropes...comes back...PEARL PIROUETTES HER RIGHT IN THE DOME! Roundhouse Kick! Lady MacBeth gets struck, but she starts rolling out the ring! Pearl goes after her, and-HOT SHOT! Right onto the ropes. Pearl stumbles back, and Lady MacBeth slides right back in and Clotheslines her! And now...THE KNEE SCISSOR STOMP to the neck! Royal Execution! ONE, TWO, THREE!

-After the match, we get Lady MacBeth posing...and bowing to the crowd. Lady MacBeth, while Metallica goes to check on Pearl...AND OTHELLO CLOTHESLINES METALLICA! He picks up the trash bot and dumps him into his own trash can...and then puts the lid on top. "Do away with him," Lady MacBeth commanded, and Othello carries it to the stage...and lifts it...and CHUCKS THE TRASH CAN OFF THE STAGE WITH METALLICA INSIDE! (Todd: Least he's a ROBOT...but GOD, that's just HATEFUL. Wasn't even a reason to do it! Othello's a badass, though. Metallica & Pearl oughta probably think twice about entering this tournament...)

Jimmy Hopkins vs. Dipper Pines (SWE Talent)

-Dipper Pines USED to be in GPW proper, but never got anywhere. In SWE, he and his sister have gained a modicum of attention and respect. Of course, Dipper himself was very much cool with coming out for this match against Jimmy. Hopkins had a mission here: beat Dipper and send a message to Oney...this division doesn't need him. (Jimmy: Oney thinks he's so tough because he's so big...because he's bigger than most in The X-Weight Division. ONEY...maybe some care, but I don't give a damn. I'm kicking your ass out of this division. You don't even scare me. Anyone could attack from behind. How about you come at me from my FRONT.) Now Dipper and Jimmy have a decent match, Jimmy taking control for a chunk. Dipper still gets his shots in, and Jimmy manages to get nearly pinned by Pines.

-END MATCH SITUATION: Dipper pushes off from The Stunner and rolls to the apron. Jimmy turns around and grabs Dipper-Elbow! Jimmy stumbles back, and Pines shakes the ropes...and LEAPS onto the ropes...and MISSILE DROPKICK! Jimmy rolls onto his side, and Pines comes back to KNEE STOMP-Jimmy rolls away! Miss! Jimmy gets to his feet, and Dipper gets up...KICK-no, caught! Spins him! Jump up and DDT-FACEPLANTED! Dipper gets up, and GUT KICK! STUNNER! Jimmy goes right for the pin, and it's academic! One, Two, Three! Jimmy Hopkins picks up his victory on Pines. Jimmy raises his hands in the air and looks out to the crowd chanting, "JIMMY! JIMMY! JIMMY! JIMMY!" Dipper gets up, and at least wants to congratulate Jimmy. Dipper used to hang around The X-Weight Division a lot, so he was hoping he'd beat Oney. Jimmy guaranteed a victory on that front...

-...AND THEN ONEY COMES FROM BEHIND AND AVALANCHES INTO THEM BOTH! And now JIMMY gets thrown out the ring! And Oney hits the ropes and comes back...THICK LEG DROP! HB-02 holds Jimmy and makes him watch Oney head to the near right corner...and climbs up...bounces...Oney chuckling...

-..._VADER BOMB! RIGHT ON THE CHEST!_

-Another chuckle leaves Oney, RIGHT as HB-02 gets thrown into the barricade by Jimmy! Hopkins slides into the ring and Oney KICKS HIM! Now The X-Weight Champion exits the ring, leaving Jimmy reeling...and Dipper coughing profusely. Medics have to come right out to check on Dipper, who was having trouble breathing. Hopkins turns over to see this, and this just makes his resolve even STRONGER...BEAT...ONEY...

Yaseen Khan Introduces His New Talk Show: The Khanversation w/Yaseen Khan

-Onstage, we see a giant 80 inch flatscreen (dubbed The KhanTron) and a set up that is very much a meeting room with a fern and three seats. Adam Price was counting his money in the background, and Dacia Ambrosia was flexing for the crowd. Yaseen wanted to introduce the show, and told everyone why he didn't cash in his title match for this month. "Why would I sit around and use this during a controversial month like this? I wanna wait until I'm the main story. Simple as that. No one's gonna interrupt me for something STUPID. I get to ACTUALLY main event, and not be a curtain jerker like LeBron and Kevin. When I activate my No. 1 Contender's rights on Lebron, I'll drag his ass into the main event. Until THEN, this beautiful MF'er is going to sit back and WATCH. Also, I get to host my own show. THE KHANVERSATION!"

-Yaseen's first ever interview on The Khanversation? Khan wanted to bring out the man who lost to Kevin at Fall Brawl 4 All...the HEROIC HERCULES!

-Herc makes his way out, in his Disney skin. The demigod waves to the crowd and tries to play to the crowd. Yaseen tries to have a convo, and offers some tea. Herc denies it, but Yaseen snaps his fingers and has Dacia makes some...riiight after she holds a mirror up in front of Khan. Yaseen Khan primps and checks himself, then says, "Alright I'm good, babe. Herc the Jerk, how are you? The fans want to know...your loss to Kevin...how much did it affect you? Are you about to kill yourself?"

-Hercules was very confused by that one, "Um...no, haha...that's ridiculous, Yaseen. No, I'm not sad. I'm just contemplative. I'm very confused by what I'm going to do. I don't really have the case to fight for a belt right now. I barely have the case to fight a big name. I sort of have-"

-"Yeah yeah, I feel you," Yaseen interrupts him, "You missed 3/4 of the GPW year last year. You only came back at the end of the summer, then we had to wait a WHOLE YEAR to get Year 2 to begin and have you vs. Phelps. You beat Phelps, and then you lose...to Kevin. Now Kevin has a world title match, and you don't. What IS next? What's your ultimate goal?"

-Hercules shrugs, he REALLY isn't sure. "I...I don't know, Yaseen. I want to wrestle. I want to keep going. My final goal is to win The GPW World Heavyweight Championship. I KNOW I can win it. I've been waiting for SOMETHING to revitalize my career. GPW was supposed to revive my career...but right now, I'm at a bit of a crossroads. I know one thing...I have multiple routes to winning a championship. I just need to follow them-"

-"Look, Hercy..." Yaseen spins a keychain on his finger, "...you gotta hit me with something better than this. I need something SPICIER. Come on. You're telling me you don't have anything that makes you wanna just go WILD? Go ANGRY? Don't you wanna BEAT UP somebody? Like KEVIN? Like STEVEN? Come on, man, gimme something to COOK with! I thought you were a former face of a company? I see why people called you boring back in the day, man. You don't got ANYTHING good from you. How can a guy with such a storied career be so uninteresting?"

-Hercules looks at Yaseen with a raised eyebrow, and puts his hands to his hips. Phil, Herc's satyr manager, just grabs the mic. "Look, kid, how about you stop just tryna grab a STORY for your silly little tabloids. You want a story? How about THIS for a story: Hercules wants a title match...a CREEP trying to play interviewer has a guaranteed title match...I like the sound of Hercules snatching YOURS away. That'd make for a GREAT story. So how about you stop with the games...and you actually GET in the RING. How about we look at YOUR career, Khan. You're FWM Trios Champion with your brothers...but what have you done so far with that belt? You won Trios Madness. I'll give ya that. You're a trio wrestler masquerading as a solo wrestler. Ya lucked into a title match, and now you're gonna pretend you're a big deal cause you got a match for a world title? HERC deserves a shot more than you. And I think I'm gonna go to management and get it made. Something for you to see if you can prove yourself. See if you deserve to be a main eventer...or if Hercules REALLY is the TRUE star out of the two of you. Go report on that. We're done here."

-Phil drops the microphone, and Hercules gets up before waving bye to a very frozen Yaseen Khan. Khan sits back in his chair and looks around...Hercules turns around...

-...AND ADAM PRICE SMASHES A BRIEFCASE INTO THE BACK OF HERCULES! Adam hits him AGAIN in the back! Yaseen Khan gets up, and starts slapping his elbows and fists against the back of Herc's head! Adam and Yaseen go to town on Hercules, double teaming him. And now, Price and Khan pick him up. "We got this, he's a fool, Khan. He got himself into this situation. They put Hercules in a Double Front Headlock. And they go for the lift...

-...but no, they are forced to put Herc down due to him putting his weight down. AND HERCULES LIFTS THEM BOTH UP AND SUPLEXES THEM! HERCULES THE DEMIGOD WITH THE SUPER STRENGTH! Hercules flexes for the crowd, and gives them a handsome boy smile. He winks at the camera, and Phil claps his hands while encouraging Herc to cheese it up. "THAT'S MY BOY!" And Phil looks at Khan and says, "We'll be seeing you REAL soon." And with that, Hercules and Phil leave the stage...and leave Yaseen to contemplate that his time in the spotlight could very well be coming to an end. This guaranteed world title match is all he has right now in GPW to stay in the national conversation. He was DESPERATE to keep it. ...But could he beat Hercules? That is what plagued his mind.

_Backstage Segment: The Afterlife Comes for All_

-Backstage, we see the evolution of The Afterlife with the skull of Jack Krueger in his hands. Dr. Gustave comes into frame with a stoic expression, holding onto The Undertaker's Urn. "Jack Krueger learned a valuable lesson...even if you claim to be dead...you are still no match for the wrath of The Afterlife. The Afterlife consumes everyone at some point. It's just biology. It happens to all. So the real question is...who is The Afterlife's next target? Does he want a belt? ...Does he want a victim? ...Does he want to merely cause mayhem? ...I think all are worthy next actions. But the only person who will know for now...is myself...and The Afterlife."

-The camera moves up to the face of Afterlife, who observes the skull oh so closely. "As long as he have the skull...he cannot come back...as long as we have The Urn...we take full command of his soul. We could revive him...we could remove the soul, take control of The Urn, and become The Undertaker ourselves...but why reboot a dead gimmick (shut up)? ...Why recreate the past when we can create a new future? Let the past stay in the past. From this point forward...The Undertaker is _dead_. The persona will never show back up in GPW. And even if the original appears in WWE, what strength is he at? He's a shell...a man playing a gimmick now. He isn't the Taker of lore. He's a broken down old man trying to get money. ...The Undertaker is not just dead...The Undertaker has ceased to exist. All hail The Afterlife."

Lillian House w/G-Man vs. Amethyst

-Lillian House was challenged to a match by Amethyst, who desperately feels the need to prove something...she just doesn't know what it is at this point. Now Lillian House has something to prove, and that's that she's a rising star in her own right. The G-Man has tried his best to get her matches, but nothing has become too absolute. She's been on house shows and dark matches, but that's about it. We get an inset promo with them both...(G-Man: My client has been eager for a match...with anyone willing to try and challenge her...and now Amethyst, insecure in her own abilities...has to challenge my client for her ego to be slightly repaired...all because she lost to her sister...this is not ideal, Amethyst...and your own insistence on this will be the downfall of your own psyche...)

-END MATCH RUN NOW: Lillian DROPKICKS Amethyst into the ropes, and the gem rolls out the ring. Lillian rolls out to follow Amethyst, and holds her head for concentrated punches (closed fists are indeed legal in GPW). What we have here now is Lillian throwing Amethyst back into the ring, and then getting on the apron. A vault...and MISSES the Elbow Drop! Amethyst gets right back up and grabs Lillian's face. She JAVELINS her to the ropes, and has her bounce off of them and come right back...and POP-UP-no, Amethyst's Gembomb gets turned into a Seated Senton! TIGHT PIN! ONE, TWO, THREE! Lillian House picks up the victory! And Amethyst grabs RIGHT at her hair and almost just starts thrashing and crashing around in the ring! Lillian claps her hands, and says, "We got another one!" While G-Man nods his head.

The Search for Twyla's, Stanley's, & Faye's Phones

-RIGHT after that match, though, we get on the EmpireTron to find The Social Network roaming around Anaheim...trying to find The Olympic Entourage. The group had to SOMEWHERE with their phones. They tried a local beach, they tried around the local hotels in Anaheim, and now they were heading into one of Anaheim's biggest attractions: Disneyland. They explore around the park the whole time, messing with mascots and running around the park trying to find SOMEBODY. Faye and Twyla, who are normally more cool and collected than this, now seem a lot more frantic and jumpy. As explained by Todd in the Shadows again, "Those phones apparently are master controls for three of the biggest social media sites in the world. I don't blame them for being jumpy right now. The Olympic Entourage aren't exactly known for good tact."

-As those three are searching up a storm, and Dendy is trying to man the stage...we get surprise surprise, The Olympic Entourage, making their way to Dendy. Misty, Kerri, and Michael each have a phone in their hands. The crowd boos the trio, though they each brush off the booing and try to focus on their own speaking. When Dendy asks just why they took the phones, Kerri responds with some venom. "Never would have asked why our medals were stolen last year. But you seem curious as to why we took something from these two goofballs. Dendy, do you recognize that we're the best stable in GPW? We've won countless belts in just our FIRST year here. We're GPW's best women's tag team...Phelps is a former WORLD CHAMPION in GPW, though GPW will conveniently leave out Phelps from the narrative of sports people as world champion to fit a narrative because they're still upset about last year. We've changed the makeup of this company for a year, and it really bothers us when a couple of girls who say they are the physical manifestation of social media come into our company and don't pay their respects."

-The crowd boos, but Misty takes up the microphone for the group. "THIS is our company. But apparently judges at The FWAs recognize THE SOCIAL NETWORK as the tag team to look at. As if the FWA voting committee wasn't already suspect ENOUGH. Now we have these two jokers as champions. They reach three months as champion. They beat a few tag teams. And now they claim to be THE BEST Women's Tag Team in GPW. Girls, you don't have the RIGHT nor the CLAIM to say that. The day you beat us (which is never) or the day we stop BREATHING is when you can say that. Not a SECOND before. And until you learn that lesson, students, we have to do what all authority figures must do...take your phones. We need ALL distractions away." Misty chuckles while Kerri grimaces. Michael looks at his phone and starts tapping buttons. "Michael has-what's his name, Stanley Graham? His phone?-and he's going to test our a few things for us. What happens when he...messes with a few buttons...we got into this phone thanks to some expert technology people we know. When you're an athlete, you have tech people do things for you. Foreign concept to you, Dendy.)

-"Actually, I could have easily hacked those phones for you," Dendy responds.

-"Yeah yeah whatever, kid," Misty ignores Dendy and watches Phelps press a few buttons and cause Instagram's quality filter to go down. Hordes of racist, homophobic, sexist, and even Shadman based posts start flooding the app as we can see Stanley Graham fall over and hold his head. Twyla and Faye go to check on him, but this isn't all The Olympic Entourage want to do. "I have Faye's phone. AS OF NOW...ads are NOW allowed to FLOOD Facebook with NO penalties! And Kerri...?"

-"Yeah I have Twyla's. I want to make sure her virus protection goes DOWN..." Kerri cruelly stated, turning off Twitter virus protection. As of RIGHT NOW, Stanley Graham is suffering from a massive headache...Faye is coughing up a storm (while spewing things about news articles she has clue about)...and Twyla is on the ground, suffering from what me be a fever.

"Good Lord, this is just CRUEL. This is going beyond the limits of what's NEEDED," Jim Ross said, "Torturing these people because they have immense talent and won awards for it. It's SICK. They're just JEALOUS."

"Don't go saying too much, JR; remember last year..." Todd brought up.

"Yeah I remember last year. It's why I'm even MORE stalwart in my opinion. Someone needs to STOP THIS," Jim Ross declared.

"These three ruining my SOCIAL MEDIA; I see my follower count DROPPING on TWITTER," Chiseled Adonis said, "Least they ain't go after YouTube. I woulda gone over there and laid the smackdown myself."

"I'd join right in, too," Todd nodded, "Still, these three look like they're about to DIE; is this what is needed in WRESTLING?"

"I'd say if you remembered where they come from, but I think that's a moot point; they just nasty for nasty's sake. They got no chill and no sense of empathy," Chiseled Adonis said.

-As the crowd boos and chants of, "YOU'RE ALL PETTY! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*" ring out, Misty May is just laughing while watching the scene onscreen. Kerri gives a slight chuckle, though Phelps poses to the crowd. He walks up to Dendy and says, "Dendy, by the end of Concert 2, you're looking at a FULLY RELOADED trio of American Heroes. All I'm trying to do is RELEASE America from the IRON GRIP of social media. It keeps us from being ACTIVE. I'm, once again, trying to save this nation. Right now they are upset, but they will soon celebrate me as a hero for saving their lives. When I release them from their social media daze, the activeness of all Americans will go up by 50%! I did the math! AMERICA...you're WELCOME! Your FUTURE HORIZON CHAMPION wishes nothing but the BEST for you! And neither the foreign gorilla NOR the social media using overweight BEAST will be able to counter us!"

-Phelps waves to the crowd (Misty May at this point just let whatever happens happen with him; Kerri was still not amused). The OE leave the stage...RIGHT as The DK Rap begins. Donkey Kong walks out, a towel over his head and a VERY...very...dark look on his face. The King of the Kongo looks to his right to see Phelps (who scurries out of DK's way), and then turns his attention to the ring.

Main Event - GPW Horizon Championship: Moviebob (c) vs. Donkey Kong

-Your main event for tonight is Moviebob defending his belt against Donkey Kong; Donkey Kong felt screwed out of his belt after Michael Phelps and even Bucky Connors got involved. Right now, though, DK had to keep his head on Moviebob. The Powerhouse Pundit always made his thoughts known on DK, as earlier in an interview, he stated that, "Donkey Kong is unwashed...uncouth...and unsavory. From a HEROIC perspective, I've done nothing wrong. I liberated a championship from his irrelevant clutches. No one cares for Donkey Kong unless he's piggybacking off of Mario. I'm keeping the championship in the spotlight...not in the hands of an ape who claims to choke out rookies." Moviebob dominates somewhat early on, much to everyone's surprise. When Moviebob can slow down a match pace, he can easily take control. He focuses on just trying to wear down DK.

-Donkey Kong, however, has no reason to speak right now. He speaks in the ring. Diddy, his mouthpiece, states for him that Donkey Kong has several rookies to put to sleep right now. He's going down his list. Moviebob is NUMBER ONE...and that'll be followed by Phelps...then Bucky. When he tries for The Rear Naked Choke, Moviebob just Snapmared him. DK runs and tries to hit The Crossbody...CAUGHT! And TOSSED overhead! DK was trying to get some momentum on his side, and Moviebob just needed to shatter every bone in his body. Comes back for a BIG SPLASH-KNEES to the gut of Moviebob! DK gets up, and he starts snarling...he hits the ropes...and comes back to LARIAT MOVIEBOB! Into the cover! 1, 2-kickout! DK tries to power up...tries to get BIG...and he stalks...he grabs Moviebob...and TRIES TO LIIIFT...and nothing works. Moviebob puts his weight down, and DK holds his back. Now the critic runs, and DK sidesteps him...and when Moviebob hits the ropes, and LARIATS HIM over the ropes! DK exits the ring, and RAMS Moviebob into the steel steps!

-END MATCH TIME: Michael Phelps is on the stage, watching this WHOLE thing unfold. Whoever wins, he gets them at Concert 2. DK hits the ropes and leaps into the air-ONLY TO GET CAUGHT WITH THE BEARHUG! DK CRINGES AND BENDS in PAIN. Moviebob TOSSES and THRASHES him, trying to get him to submit. DK curls his fingers and grits his teeth, while Moviebob just TIGHTENS IT. BELL CLAP...BELL CLAP...BELL CLAP! Moviebob lets go, and DK gets down. Now DK GETS HIS NECK GRABBED! The Big Picture (Big Show's Showstopper Chokeslam)-DDT COUNTER! Front Headlock with BODYSCISSORS! Moviebob is trying to get free! Moviebob CANNOT release himself from the hold...Moviebob may tap out? DK MAY GET HIM TO GO TO SLEEP? Moviebob is ABSOLUTELY going down...he's on ONE KNEE...

-...but then he stands RIGHT BACK UP...HE GETS TO HIS FEET...and he THROWS HIM OFF! DK holds his stomach and Moviebob declares, "NOT...THIS...TIME..." and he goes right for him with a run-DK sidesteps, and Moviebob hits the ropes, comes back, and DK grabs his waist and LIIIIIIFT-nooo he cannot lift him! ELBOWED him off! AND KEVIN STONE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE JUST ROCKS DONKEY KONG WITH A HARD RIGHT! The King of the Jungle swivels back around and DECKS STONE! Stone goes rolling out the ring, but the bell rings! Donkey Kong hears this, and shakes his head, "NO...NO..." The referee, Jim Zone, declares that the match ended in disqualification. DONKEY KONG WINS! Donkey Kong is PISSED...but then remembers something. Moviebob chuckles, and Michael Phelps walks down the ramp to clap. He slides into the ring and says, "Just remember who helped you win that, tubby. I AM...the next contender." Kevin Stone glares at Phelps before he exits the ring.

-...Meanwhile, Donkey Kong picks up a microphone. "...I was close to ending Kevin Stones' career...but then I remembered something...and it all became clear to me. Michael Phelps, you've made a lot of enemies...and it's come back to bite you." That made Michael raise an eyebrow. "In the event of a disqualification that favors the challenger...I am allowed a GUARANTEED rematch...whenever I want. I could choose to have it next month...but this night has shown me that you'll be around no matter what. I want to choke out two birds with one stone. So Phelps...Moviebob...make room for one more at Concert 2. BECAUSE I AM ENTERING TO MAKE IT A TRIPLE THREAT...AND I'M LEAVING OUT OF THAT ARENA WITH MY BELT...AND TWO LIFELESS CARCASSES." DK drops the microphone, and walks away from the ringside area. Moviebob facepalms...and Michael Phelps is APOPLECTIC! The Phelps of year 1 is starting to reveal himself, as he starts YELLING and CURSING in the direction of DK AND Kevin Stone. But when Stone goes CHASING DOWN Michael Phelps, the guy books it out of the ring and goes running into the crowd. In the midst of his running, Michael drops Stanley Graham's phone. Stone sees him run to the lobby of the arena, and he picks up Graham's phone. "One down, two to go..."

-And as Phelps is running, a cameraman catches him jogging around the lobby. "A TACTICAL retreat...a strategy as old as America's military! Also a brisk jog never hurt anyone!" He continued to disguise his actions as he made his way around the arena.

-And so the show ends...

-...with Steven Universe!?

SURPRISE STEVEN UNIVERSE ON STAGE

-THE CROWD IS REACTING CRAZILY TO STEVEN RIGHT NOW! Universe has some bandages on his head, but he's looking HYPED about something. Dendy was curious..."Mr. Universe, WHY are you out here? We thought you were hurt, and that is why Kevin got the chance to face LeBron."

-Steven shook his head, "No Dendy...nonono...that isn't what happened. And if that's what you were told, you were lied to. I chose to hold onto my world title match because I had even more PRESSING matters. I've worked so hard, Dendy...so hard...to get that title. Don't you understand that when I debuted, my family handed me The Horizon Title due to Pearl's over-protective nature. I had to shake that stigma off for months. Then I started becoming a big name in the main event...I beat Sephiroth...I won The Last Chance Royale...I became WORLD CHAMPION...I defended it during the year we were off...I reigned for three months, won FWAs, and represented us during events. I am SO GLAD GPW, from the fans to management, saw something in me to keep me around. I have no bad blood because I WORKED to get where I was and I was rewarded for it. I WORKED for my accomplishments. I never took it out on anyone else. I never blamed others for my lack of success. That's disingenuous, that's dishonest, that's disOTHER WORDS. I'm sorry, my head's in a LOT of different places...but they all converge into one spot...what happened last week."

-Steven looks into the camera, breathing heavy from being worked up, "Mr. Lyon...Mr. Blake...Ms. Williams...Mr. McLean...I ask one thing from you...drop the suspension...and _give...me...Frost Bite."_

"He has to be kidding...!" Todd looked around, "He HAS to be!"

"He's ONE MAN against TWO pissed off black dudes! THAT AIN'T A FIGHT WORTH ANYTHING, STEVEN!" Chiseled Adonis warned him.

-The crowd was INTO IT, though. "STEVEN! STEVEN! STEVEN! STEVEN!" chants ring out (and we see a, "Believe in Steven!" sign and shirt in the crowd). "Dendy, I don't normally like being the guy to call someone out, but it has to end before it goes further. I'll put a stop to them. They can complain all they want, but let's see how they deal with ME. They cost me EVERYTHING I worked hard for, all because they had some vendetta against GPW."

-Dendy had to point out something, "But Steven...you don't even have a partner for this. Wouldn't you need assistance?"

-Steven nods, "Yeah...yeah I would. I couldn't do it by myself. But I have the perfect partner. ...If he says yes. And he had better. Because he's a member of this roster too...and he got taken out JUST like I did. ...PERCY JACKSON."

-THIS elicits a loud yet mixed reaction. Boos are very audible, but there are still cheers to be heard from this crowd. "Yeah I know, guys. I know..." Steven acknowledges their reaction to this, "I know Percy could care so little about this company, this roster, even me. But Percy...if you have a prideful bone in your body...you'd realize they attacked YOU because they see YOU as the sign of their being held down. They're going to go back after you regardless. They disrespected your friends AND your work ethic. Because despite your attitude, I STILL see you as one of the hardest workers in the business. And if you had ANY pride in the people who brought you here, you'd come to this stage next week...and you'd answer my call. ...We have...to do SOMETHING. At Concert 2, I want Frost Bite vs. Steven Universe and Percy Jackson. Let's see if Frost Bite can stand the spotlight we give them. ...I'll be waiting, Percy..."

-Steven puts down the microphone, as the instrumental to the Steven Universe Future theme plays him out. He adjusts his pink jacket and heads off the stage.

"BlockBUSTER announcement...END the suspension...Steven called," Said JR, "Steven Universe and Percy Jackson versus David Williams and Jeremy Ellis...if Percy accepts, that is a SUPERTEAM."

"ONLY if Percy accepts..." Todd said, "Let's see if his head isn't too far up his donut hole to accept."

"Maaan if he accepts...it's OVER," Chiseled Adonis said, "That's the GREATEST TEAM EVER ASSEMBLED in GPW. Former World Champion, current Omega Champion, TWO of the BEST in GPW teaming up. They may as well call a priest and get RIGHT...with their GOD; because Frost Bite about to be seein' THE BRIGHT LIGHTS OF THE PEARLY GATES after they handle them. PUT THEY MUPHUKKIN HEADS BACK DOWN!"

-And so the show fades to black on Steven Universe going to the backstage while the crowd chants, "STEVEN! STEVEN! STEVEN! STEVEN!"

-.-.-

_GPW Prime 10_

Great Britain vs. Shinya Kanbara w/Kai Urazoe and Minami Uehara

-Great Britain and Shinya had themselves a decent opening match here, though GB was very much still the punk rock brawler he was since turning a while ago. Great Britain turned it up against Shinya, nearly having him on the ropes. In comes Kai, however. And The match gets thrown out as GB gets jumped by Shinya AND Kai. Why? "...Eh he did something big, and we're STILL trying to get our names out there. May as well make names for ourselves." Minami rationalized.

-Cavalry DID come, though, in the form of MR. INCREDIBLE! The former Gun Control teammates working together to drive off Digi-ELITE then is followed by Mr. Incredible offering his services to Great Britain...who just chuckles and says, "No thanks, mate. I'm good. I don't need ya hangin' over me." Great Britain leaves the ring, giving Mr. Incredible a goodbye.

The Exterminators (Bob Duncan & Dale Gribble) vs. The Termite Terrors (local talent)

-The Exterminators came in against the local talent with the hope of getting some more wins on the board. We get an inset promo for them...

Bob Duncan: Every tag team you put in front of us...we'll knock them down. ALL the way. Our goal is simple...while the girls become tag team champions...we TOO will become tag team champions. Everyone wins."

Dale Gribble: Bob, my fellow destroyer of arthropods, it is MY PLEASURE to work with you towards future tag team glory. I can almost SMELL those belts right now...it's either the belts or The DDT, I'm not exactly sure.

-Total Extermination (Total Elimination) takes down The Termite Terrors for the 1, 2, 3.

Dawn Trisden vs. James Hardon

-He has a match against Maxwell in a couple weeks, but he needed the tune-up match to help him prepare. James Hardon, a mohawked wreslter in a speedo, was ready to rock out with his...yeah. ...but he was not ready for a handshake attempt. Dawn implores he shake his hand...to which Hardon doesn't do. This prompts Dawn to just get angrier, and start wailing on James! We get an inset promo for Dawn...

Dawn Trisden: I tried. I really did. I gave everyone all the respect they deserved. ...Where did it get me? Nowhere. There isn't anything wrong with my approach, though. It's just others just couldn't handle honor. Maxwell truly couldn't handle it. He was too busy becoming a nuisance in FWF to focus on being honorable. Everyone seems to break their word nowadays. ...Not me. By the end of the month, Maxwell will realize...honor comes before everything. I'll BEAT the respect back into him if need be.

-Dawn pins Hardon after a Double Underhook Powerbomb and Prawn Pin.

Main Event - GPW World Tag Team Championships: The Runaway Guys (c) vs. The Cop Cards

-The Cop Cards finally got a shot at a belt, which is something they definitely did not expect. "We've sort of just been goofing around in catering for a while. But hey, I'm always ready for a free title shot," iDubbbz stated, "We're facing three dudes who don't shower? Sweet." iDubbbz & MaxMoeFoe each came out in police officer uniforms, with iDubbbz going full Content Cop on The Runaway Guys. "This isn't because I think you guys suck...this is because I think you guys just don't have an interesting bone in your body. The Cop Cards...with JonTron and Franku...would REVITALIZE this tag division of edgy f*cks and cringe compilations. Speaking of cringe compilations, I see the big story is on Frost Bite...but can we discuss the fact that Big Time Rush is supposed to be a premiere tag team here too? Who books this?"

-MATCH END TIMES: With Tim down, Chugga has to go fight for his spot...and he elbows Ian rapidly...and then European Uppercuts him! Ian hits the ropes...Max tags in via a back slap...and Chugga gets behind Ian and Sleeperslam! FLYING KNEE to the side of Emile's head! Emile tries to get up, and Max comes from behind to FAMOUSSER him! And now Ian with a Front Headlock...lift...BRAINBUSTER! ONE...TWO-Emile kicks out! Emile tries to sit up, and MaxMoeFoe runs the ropes...and-leg grabbed by Tim! Ian RAMS into him! And now Max goes right back to Emile and runs INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY! AND A POWERSLAM! Chuggaaconroy Choo-Choo for the ONE...TWO...THREE! The Tag Champions retain their titles, and ProtonJon celebrates outside while grabbing their belts. He makes a BEELINE for the stage and YELLS into Trebek's mic:

-"THAT is how REAL TAG TEAMS DO IT! YOU SEE THAT? YA SEE THAT? WE WIN WHEN IT COUNTS!" Celebrated The Runaway Guys' Canadian. But then Big Time Rush decided to come out...Kendall holding the Global Passport Suitcase in hand...James, while holding a GEMINI Title belt, smirking...and Carlos rubbing his hands together while he has a GEMINI Title belt around his neck. BTR and The Runaway Guys stare off, as THEY were the next Tag Title Match. Kendall says...

-"Yeah I agree. That's how real tag teams do it. Both of us are real teams, because we actually FIGHT...we don't just lose and attack people from behind like cowards," Kendall was VERY bitter, "I think Big Time Rush has ALL the credentials to say we could be the best tag team in GPW...Global Passport Suitcase for The Tag Titles...we got The GEMINI Titles...we just need The GPW World Tag Team Championships to make it all but official. I think since there's three of us...and three of you...we can go ahead and have a Trios Match for the belts? THIS is to determine who is THE BEST TEAM in ALL of GPW."

-Chuggaaconroy, NintendoCapriSun, and ProtonJon all look at one another...and then have a brief meeting. They tell BTR to hold on while they discuss things. What are they discussing? None of our business it seems. They're just talking and waving their hands around animatedly. Soon enough, they break their meeting. When Trebek asks what happened, Tim says, "Oh nothing much. We just figured that since we're going to determine who's the best team in GPW...we may as well fight for more than just that."

-Now Emile says, "See, we see you have that case...see you have the GEMINI Titles...you three have dealt with a lot from Frost Bite...so we'll accept your trios match suggestion. Three versus three. But we wanna add more to the fire. BEST TAG TEAM in GPW? You had BEST be able to BACK IT UP. BEST TRIO in GPW? How about you BACK IT UP. See, GEMINI is a body we've not paid much attention to. But we oughta give it some more attention. Because it seems these belts are serious business. So how about this...WINNER...TAKE...ALL. We put our Tag Titles on the line, and you put your GEMINI Titles on the line...and then Terry Blake Sr. can go ahead and scratch off needing contenders for those GEMINI Trios Titles, BECAUSE WE WANT THOSE ON THE LINE TOO!"

Michelle: What? Oooooh...

Chris: Haha maaan if he REALLY REALLY was smart, TBS would ENDORSE THIS. You want the GREATEST TAG TEAM BOUT EVER to happen in GPW? SIGN ME UP! Three belts ALL ON THE LINE!

-"Three V Three? I'm down for it," Carlos grinned, "I'm SO READY. GIVE IT TO US! We're gonna be the greatest tag team in the world."

-"AND the shiniest..." James Diamond mimicked sparkles as The Runaway Guys and Big Time Rush stared off...championships vs. championships...with even MORE championships on the line. Who was going to reign supreme as THE GREATEST TAG TEAM in GPW?

* * *

_Elsewhere in GPW Territory_

-Sarah Watkins and Evelyn Cano, FLARE Pro Twin Flames Champions, were visited by David Williams briefly. He was in the audience giving them a quick thumbs up. He had paid for his and Jeremy's tickets, probably discounted thanks to Jonathan Ellis's backstage ties. Evelyn & Sarah have been trying to create a new name for their tag team...which may have a date with The Umbra Witches very soon; Michelle Williams calls for more women in under The GPW umbrella to come around to prove themselves in FLARE Pro; Sunset Shimmer wants to challenge Sinon for The FLARE Pro Championship; and Seryu is challenging Yuffie Kisaragi for The FLARE Pro Fire Championship

-In AWF, Nanoha Takamichi wants to challenge Revy for her Shoujo Championship. Kyon & Itsuki, SOS Brigade, have won the right to challenge Kanji & Yosuke for The Tag Titles. Space Dandy has put out the challenge to Kuzco for The Japanese Championship. As for the AWF World Championship, Kamen Rider Baron has his sights set on Domon Kasshu.

-GEMINI head, Terry Blake Sr., officially accepted the match; The GEMINI Trios Championships, GEMINI Championships, and GPW World Tag Team Championships will be defended between The Runaway Guys and Big Time Rush.

-Yakko Warner vs. Griff Simmons for the WND World Championship seems to be brewing...while The Comic Connection rule the midcard (Ness & Lucas hope to face Jason & Hammie, meanwhile Robotboy is challenging Rerun)...and Sonya McCallis vs. Maylene is on the horizon

-Over in Canadian All-Star Wrestling, Anarchy have ruled over them with an iron fist. No one has been able to truly step up...though Corey Riffin & Grojband have been trying to challenge them for The Great North (Jasper Cage) and Tag (Jaxon Din & Ryota Otako) Titles, while Samuel Haynes has stated he won't stop chasing The Canadian Heavyweight Championship held by Mason Knight.

-In SWE, Destiny is trying to rule the women's division with an iron fist...with her two daughters (Channel and XD) by her side, along with Mabel & Dipper Pines. Her next challenge seems to be Undyne. Ninten is defending against Jake Paul; The Dino Rangers get Ozzy & Drix next for The Tag Titles.

-In perhaps the biggest news of all, Superstar Wrestling Entertainment just gained a HUGE debut; Joel Miller and Michael Corleone were the next match for the SWE West Coast Championship...but all of a sudden, as Michael and Pennywise were attacking Joel, he was saved by none other than AWA Legend _Luke Skywalker! _5x World Champion from AWA and its successor Live Action Wrestling...Luke Skywalker seems to have signed a GPW contract. Joel has some back up against Pennywise and Michael Corleone now (these two remember Luke from The AWA).

* * *

Teams Entered into The King & Queen of GPW Tournament so far

MacBeth & Lady MacBeth

Narancia Ghirga & Lily

"Trashbot" Metallica & Pearl

Kevin Stone & Twyla Twitter

Nick Leo & Denise Chanel

(NEW TEAM ENTERED) Wallaby Beetles & Kuki Sanban (from WND)

_pending names_

Jolyne Kujo (if she can find a partner)

_2 SPOTS LEFT_

* * *

Card for Concert 2: The Black Album

GPW Women's Tag Team Champions: The Social Network (c) vs. The Olympic Entourage

GPW Women's Championship: Garnet (c) vs. Velvet House

GPW Horizon Championship: Moviebob (c) vs. Michael Phelps vs. Donkey Kong

GPW WINNERS TAKE ALL for The GPW World Tag Team Championships, GEMINI Championships, and GEMINI Trios Championships: The Runaway Guys (c) (ProtonJon, NintendoCapriSun, & Chuggaaconroy) vs. Big Time Rush (Kendall Knight, James Diamond, & Carlos Garcia)

GPW World Heavyweight Championship: LeBron James (c) vs. Kevin

(POSSIBLY) Steven Universe and Percy Jackson vs. Frost Bite (Jeremy Ellis & David Williams)

(NOTE: Assassin Oney (c) vs. Jimmy Hopkins for The X-Weight Championship will take place in Week 4 of the month)


	4. Year 2, Month 4, Week 3

_Year 2, Month 4, Week 3 (from Burbank, CA)_

_GPW Wrestling Storm 11_

The Exterminators (Dale Gribble & Bob Duncan) vs. Sub Club's The Young Himalayans (Bhutan & Nepal)

-The Exterminators against The Young Himalayans, who have been eager to get more matches under their noses. The Sub Club have been hoping to get back into the GPW consciousness. Dale Gribble and Bob Duncan want to keep up their momentum in this division. Nepal & Bhutan are mountain climbing high-fliers who love the taste for danger in the ring. Bhutan and Nepal flip around...and yell, "TOO SPICYYY!" while The Exterminators just get spicier. But The Exterminators hit Total Extermination on Bhutan for the 1-2-3.

Great Britain vs. Jason Riggins (local talent)

-Great Britain defeats Jason Riggins easily, but it's after the match that we have to focus on...because Butch the Cat confronts UK from out of NOWHERE. UK asks him just WHY and HOW he is even here...Bullet Club was ELIMINATED from GPW. They CAN'T come back. Bitch declares, "BC is out...but not me...I can stay in GPW, and I'm excited. Because I have someone I want you to MEET." The Punk raises an eyebrow, slowly making his way towards Butch BUT GETS ATTACKED FROM BEHIND BY A MOUSE WEARING A GREEN BOWLER HAT AND A YELLOW SWEATER! "SAY HELLO TO MY NEW BUDDY...MUSCLES MOUSE! You think you're hardcore? ...I'd like to see you TRY and compete with US..." And with that, Muscles picks up Great Britain and lifts him _over his head_..._AND CHUCKS HIM OUT OF THE RING! _He SMASHES onto the ground, writhing and twitching about...while Muscles flexes and wipes his sweat to flick it on the body of GB.

Nick Leo/Nick-tan w/Denise Chanel vs. Pick Boy (local talent...?)

-A tune-up match for Nick...against Pick Boy? Former Nickelodeon U-Pick mascot? ...Why? ...Regardless, Nick-tan defeats Pick Boy as we get an inset promo. (Nick: I took DK to his limit in the first month...I put in a lot of work to get here. My next step is King & Queen of GPW with Denise. Nick & Disney Channel working together for a common goal! ; Denise: We're winning King & Queen because we're hungrier than anyone else in this tournament. The crowd wants NICK...DISNEY...going to Hailstorm and competing against the BEST man and BEST woman in GPW."

MAIN EVENT: Super Luigi w/Princess Daisy vs. Rodger Aarons (local talent)

-Luigi defeats Rodger Aarons, who hit The Discount Double Check taunt before getting The Luigi Screwdriver. Luigi had a promo in the inset, stating: "I let myself down at Fall Brawl...but only because I was CHEATED out of my victory. But it's okay...I'll get back into the big title scene. I HAVE to get back. I just need to find a way to get in...a title belt will be in my future...a WORLD title belt at THAT..."

-.-.-

_GPW Meltdown 15: Moment of Clarity_

Saitama vs. Pakistan

-Saitama hadn't missed a show or live show since his debut...until last week. Was he hurt from Sephiroth's attack last week? If he was, he didn't show it here. Pakistan runs right into Saitama's right hand for the 1-2-3 (Pakistan figured a rushing strategy would work...it did not). When Alex Trebek...'s friend, Ken Jennings came out to interview Saitama (Trebek busy with other obligations for CCW and, of course, Jeopardy), the champion of champions had but one question. "Saitama I'm only going to give you this one question...but it's going to be a tough one. Do...you..._fear_...Sephiroth?" Of course Saitama shook his head. He actually felt the _opposite_.

"Jennings, I actually feel...kind if excited. One of the forgotten big bads of the wrestling world? The guy's a monster. He's a demon...and an angel...because he's given me a heavenly opportunity to really take my training gloves off and go all in on an opponent. He's going to give me my biggest challenge yet. I only have one request for Sephiroth...see me next week. I'll be waiting. You and I are going to have an excellent battle."

-The Caped Baldy grins, and happily leaves the ring. Saitama could almost be confused for crazy, the way he's going about this challenge. You couldn't tell Saitama that, though. He's trying to get a challenge, and he'll be damned if he misses out on it.

Kevin Interview w/Milly & Tamiya

-Upon the return from break, we're given a look into the world title scene; Milly heads backstage, her own personal camera-girl following her for the scoop. Kevin, of course, was working on his bike in the garage. His bike parked in a car's parking spot, Kevin was screwing in some loose nuts so his bike would stop wobbling. Milly tried to get Kevin's attention...to no avail. Kevin didn't hear her...or didn't care. When Tamiya brings the camera in closer to his face, and we mean close enough to see his nostrils, Kevin turns his head slowly and scowls. "You need something, dorkettes? I'm busy here." Milly asks for an interview (it seems she hadn't pre-planned this, and assumed he would give them a big scoop on the fly), and Kevin blows them off. "Right now? What do you even need to know?" Milly just asks for something big...his opinions on LeBron James...his opinion on how STEVEN would have been his opponent had Frost Bite not attacked. Even down to The Sports Authority and the deal with "L.A."...LeBron's new stable within The Sports Authority.

-Kevin stops using his wrench, and turns to Milly. "You want some big fancy words on how I don't care who I have to face? That I don't care what Frost Bite did to Steven? Is Steven Champion now? No? Then who cares. I Speared Steven to make a statement. He had the belt at the time. Now LeBron has the belt. So I sent a message to _him_. As for his lackeys? ...I don't give a care about Mike Trout or anyone else. ...Mike Trout can take a fist to the face...and LeBron James can get a Deadhead to the gut. That belt comes home with me. I get what I've worked my butt off for..." Kevin looks into Tamiya's camera now. "LeBron's just a dork with a lucky streak anyway. Now out of my way. I gotta get some food from catering. I'm not on the card, so I couldn't care about the matches. Taking my time to work on my bike."

-Kevin gets up and leaves his bike and the girls, and Milly just roll her eyes and gets up. "What now?" she asks...but when Tamiya motions to her left, Milly looks over...and begins to grin...and gulp. "This COULD be dangerous...so let's hide real quick."

Yaseen Khan and Adam Price w/Dacia Ambrosia vs. Hercules and a Partner of Khan's Choosing

-Khan and Price were this weird new duo that sort of formed out of live shows, but then came to television. Yaseen's been a pretty good midtier talent, and Adam Price was doing well in the lower card. These two had big Month 1s, but they slowly fell down the card as the months went along. But now they're back as a duo, and Yaseen is appreciative of Adam's funding for even bigger coats. Dacia Ambrosia escorts Yaseen out to the ring, while Adam Price flanks them with a wad of cash. Upon getting in the ring, Dacia cracks her knuckles before showing Yaseen a phone...with the selfie feature. Yaseen winks and begins a promo by asking Adam Price about who Hercules is...who does he THINK he is? "This Greek Geek thinking he's the true vision of perfection. I don't care about what he's done in the PAST. He's not relevant TODAY. He's a LOSER today. Hercules vs. Yaseen Khan...ON PAPER, it sounds like a forgone conclusion...Hercules outmuscles Khan...but wrestling is more than brawn. It's BRAINS. I got a LOT of it. TONIGHT I prove it. Because I was given this chance to give Hercules a tag team partner. And-" NOW Hercules comes out with Phil!

-Hercules gets in the ring, and Adam Price decided to throw a wad of money at Herc before he and Yaseen exited the ring. Price, with mic in hand, says, "Hold on, Herc the Jerk, this isn't time to fight us...not YET! We still have your surprise WAITING for you! Your tag team partner was EAGER to team up with you! As a member of the elite, all I do is donate to those who need and want. So I decided to give this person their BIGGEST dream! Yaseen and I decided on...DACIA AMBROSIA!"

-Dacia looked oh so ECSTATIC! She leapt and squealed while celebrating with Yaseen. The trio began to leap into the air while chanting, "YES! YES! YES! YES!"...while the crowd just began booing this trio's games. Hercules shakes his head, just groaning at this display of stupid. Price and Khan get on their apron...and Hercules just takes his place on the apron. Dacia smiles heartily, and she tries to see if Herc wants a turn first. Of course, Hercules decides to get in the ring...Dacia is as trustworthy in this situation as Medusa. As the match goes through, we see Hercules basically wrestling a Handicap Match. Two on one through most of this match...and he does handle it at first. Adam Price spends most of his time in the match getting his tail handed to him...until Yaseen grabs Herc's leg from the outside...and the distraction allows Price to HAMMER Herc in the back of the head! The duo spend the next four minutes controlling the match...and even WHEN Herc FEIGNED tagging Dacia in, she just began flexing...admiring her own arms and fists.

-END MATCH TIME THOUGH: ...Herc DOES make his comeback, and he hammers and pummels BOTH Yaseen and Price! Yaseen stumbles, outside, and Price starts stumbling...and Hercules waiting for him...he wants The Olympic Press-TAG! _Dacia _tags in! Ambrosia slides in, and the referee tells Hercules to exit the ring. And as the ref focuses on the match, Yaseen LOW BLOWS Hercules and drags him out the ring! Dacia BEGS Adam to fight her! She DEMANDS Adam fight her! Price readies a fist...and Dacia PUSHES Price so hard, he bounces off the ropes...and Price comes back with a REBOUND...

...slap.

-...But it was such a POWERFUL slap (and so slow moving) that it sent her CRASHING onto the mat! Price goes down to the mat, and puts an elbow on Ambrosia for the 1-2-3. Yaseen and Adam celebrate in the ring, and Dacia sits up and shows her excitement for the win. Such a wholesome trio. Hercules feels embarrassed, sitting up and shaking his head. He does clamor for a mic, though. The trio tries to exit the ring, only to be halted by the voice of the demigod.

-"That was really cute, you three. Make a fool of me in the ring. Your games helped you tonight, but they won't help you next week. I hope you didn't think management just gave you a stipulation without giving me something to balance it out. That's pretty crazy. For all that talk about brains, you sure didn't use them. Next week, I get an opponent of my choosing. If I get Yaseen at Concert 2, then I want the lackey before that. Next week, I want Adam Price one...on one. A preview for Khan."

-The trio gulps, knowing they may have gotten themselves stuck in a pickle for next week. Adam Price especially gulped. HERCULES gets him in the ring for one match...and after tonight, Hercules was going to take his frustration out on him.

Velvet House Promo

-In front of a green screen background...a metal screen with "VELVET HOUSE" written in metallic glowing red...Velvet House stares into the camera...hands on her hips. The blonde Russian-American smirks.

-"Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling never knew how to use me...Northern Carnage Wrestling never could give me enough attention as opposed to Chris...FUSION is where my name grew to become as big as it did...and that's what got me in GPW...and just as before FUSION, attention barely came my way. I was one of the few people last year to have pinned Garnet. I DID beat her. CLEAN. AS. A. WHISTLE. Who else last year can say that outside of Lucia Siycron? I'm one of the best names to never get attention in this business. 'Queen of FUSION' used to be my moniker. I helped MAKE that brand. I'm the star who helped make Amelia McBride a THING. So why is it that it took this long for me to get this title match? It's a joke. But it's a joke I'm willing to end in two weeks. I've thrown Amethyst around like a toy for so long, I got tired of it. Garnet...I want a better target. I want the satisfaction of a successful hunt. I want...a championship. My OWN championship on the major circuit. Your title reign will be terminated, Garnet. And my time's going to finally come. I know the tips to end you. I know how to beat you more than anyone else. ...It's too bad you don't fear me. But that just means you'll learn to fear me soon enough."

The Afterlife w/Dr. Gustave vs. Joel Miller (SWE Rep)

-Afterlife...ONE ON ONE with the SWE mainstay, Joel Miller. Dr. Gustave's charge comes out carrying the skull of Jack Krueger. The Urn, in the hands of Dr. Gustave, is held with care. Joel Miller's always a tough competitor, and Afterlife learned this when he gets punched in rapid succession when the bell rings. Gustave doesn't sweat it. Afterlife goes to overpower Joel, but Joel tries to outspeed and outfox the zombie man. KNEE SMASH! ELBOW SMASH! Down goes Afterlife! Joel gets close with his attacks, but nothing happens. Afterlife kicks out after a Neckbreaker, and then kicks out after a DDT. 1...2-KICKOUT! Joel hits an Elbow to the neck! But when he goes for another one, UPPERCUT takes Joel down! Joel writhes, and gets up for a GERMAN SUPLEX! RELEASE variant sends him flying across the ring! Afterlife was not going to let Joel control this one...

-As the match ends, Joel tries for a valiant comeback. The Afterlife just stifles all of his attempts at a comeback, but he does hit a snag when a kick gets flipped...Joel spins...and GAMENGIRIS the head! The big man stumbles, and Joel Dropkicks him into the near right corner...and then hits the ropes, comes back, and grabs his head as he jumps up...and manages to FLIP Afterlife over with his somersault, FRONT FLIP PILEDRIVING HIM! Now an ENZUIGIRI! ONE...TWO-Afterlife kicks out somehow! Joel sits up, and gets to a knee...wondering just how his Dead Man's Combo (Running Front Flip DDT followed by an Enzuguiri) didn't end him. Afterlife sits RIGHT up and GRABS the neck of Joel...and begins to slowly choke the life out of him...before getting him to his feet...and THE CHOKESLAM! And just to add insult to injury...a lift...a Belly to Belly Piledriver...and he leaps RIGHT into it! Kneeling Belly to Belly Piledriver...that one ends Joel. 1-2-3.

-The Afterlife feigns a pose with Jack's skull...and Dr. Gustave holds the urn up, declaring, "SOON...The Afterlife rises to absolute PROMINENCE." ...All the while, The Kid & The Moonwalker watch this backstage...stoic. What were they thinking?

Kevin Stone Calls Out The Olympic Entourage

-The Women's Tag Team Champions were still sick from their social media sites being trifled with; The Olympic Entourage have done nothing BUT mess with them since the month started. Kevin normally wouldn't get involved with this scene, but he had made an alliance with The Social Network. So he and Stanley Graham teamed up to challenge The OE to come out. Kevin Stone came to the stage to declare he wanted a FIGHT with Michael Phelps. He wanted a match where if he wins, he gets their phones back. "Kerri...Misty...you REALLY want to be 'that team?' That team that needed the opponents handicapped so you could win? Is that really your legacy? If it is, then maybe it's all proof that you're just _scared _of The Social Network. They're the best women's tag team in GPW...one of the best duos in ALL of GPW...one of the best in the business in general. They've won tag team gold in the old FLARE Pro territory AND tag team gold in THIS company. You wanna prove you're the best? Then how about you show up and give up your phones. You WERE the best women's tag team in GPW...you're not anymore...and you WON'T be if you keep this up. So what's it gonna be? You challenging fairly? Or giving no one but yourself credit for something you couldn't do properly?"

-Do The OE come out? ...Yes they actually do. Kerri and Misty look...almost pensive. Right? They seem fairly into the idea of giving the phones back. "We...we do need to prove ourselves. We do want to give them the chance to prove their mettle...and we want to earn back our titles of best women's tag team here." Kerri tells them They make their ways down the stage...and then stop...

-"...Wait, Kerri...aren't we already former two time champions? What do we have to prove again?" Asked Misty May-Trainor, "...Besides punishment for two wannabes for pretending to sit in thrones that don't belong to them?" And then they turn RIGHT back around! Stanley, incensed, actually RUNS AFTER THEM! Kevin tries chasing after him, BUT GETS SHOULDER BY A SURPRISE PHELPS! Stone hits the ground, and Graham turns around to go check on Stone. M&K grab Stanley by the hair and Double Mat Slam him RIGHT into the steel stage! Phelps, clad in America-themed pants, just STOMPS OUT Stone, whose shenanigans made his title match at Concert 2 turn into a Triple Threat with two hosses instead of one! Phelps mounts Stone, pounding his fist into the head of The Lone Wolf! Blake Stone grabs onto Michael, trying to pull him off of her brother. Kerri and Misty grab her and shove her away, allowing Phelps to grab onto Kevin. The ladies hold up the phones, waving them in his face, with Kerri stating, "They'll NEVER get these back. They're gonna pay what they OWE to US." Stone gets thrown back down by Phelps, who leaps around, waving his arms out for, "AMERICA!" while The OE women make their ways to the back.

Big Time Rush (Kendall, Carlos, & James) vs. Team D.A.N.K. (The Cop Cards [Ian & Max] & Filthy Frank)

-BTR gets a tune-up bout against the former Upset Contenders in The Cop Cards...but to make it a trios bout, they needed an extra. Papa Franku decided to join on in to complete "The Cancer Trio" of YouTube lore. Frank, Ian, & Max were the trio many remembered for their weird antics. But they needed to pull off a team win just to keep their names in the national spotlight. The Cop Cards fought harder than they've fought in a long time. The jokes seemed to be a bit quieter than normal. After that tag team title loss, they really found a way to fire themselves up. But Kendall, Carlos, and James are fighting for respect as well. They have to keep their titles around their waists in two weeks...and they have to free up space for new titles. D.A.N.K. wouldn't make it easy for them, however.

-By the end of the match, Frank had tagged out to Max and actually FLIPPED over the ropes to dive onto James! Frank was NOT the type to do flippy moves, but he seemed almost DESPERATE for a big win here! Ian tags in for Max...and Carlos gets up...SWEET 'N SOUR-CARLOS ACTUALLY _DODGES IT BY FLIPPING AND SPINNING IN-BETWEEN THE TWO STRIKES! _Carlos lands on his feet and backs into his corner. Kendall tags in, and Carlos dives to Double Shoulder Block Max! He takes him out...while Ian gets THE ROCK BOTTOM! Kendall hooks both legs! ONE...TWO...THREE! Kendall Knight picks up the win, and was pleasantly surprised to see this fight out of Team D.A.N.K. When they aren't just cracking jokes, they are super talented! Of course, Frank was pissed off on the outside. He put his ALL into this one, and they STILL lost. Kendall tries to shake his hand...but Frank just slaps it away and goes back to looking pissed. "Get your hand away from me, media stooge." Kendall just shrugs and goes back to celebrating with his fellow GEMINI Champions. "We hope you guys were watching SUPER close..." Kendall said into the camera with a wink.

Steven Universe Waits for Percy Jackson's Answer

-So the moment of truth had come. Was Percy Jackson going to answer his challenge? Was Percy going to show up tonight and team with Steven? Could we possible see the biggest tag team in GPW history form? Steven Universe came out first to address this huge story with Dendy. When asked by Dendy about the possibility of Percy NOT showing up, Steven just hung his head low. "Well...if he doesn't show up...I'm sure I can find some prideful GPW name to team with me...or maybe I go it alone and fight Frost Bite. But this challenge wasn't just for me. It's for Percy. Because for the longest time, I've heard Percy has little to no care about this company. 'He hates GPW. He hates us. He's just using us.' Did I subscribe to those thoughts? I tried not to. I wanted to give Percy Jackson the benefit of the doubt. Then when this happened, I decided this would be the ULTIMATE test. Would Percy show up and fight for his pride? This company's pride? For respect in the locker-room? Or would he stay silent and go off to do some title defense in Peru or something? Percy, you left UWE because no one gave you respect. You caused this whole stir because you claimed UWE didn't care about your well-being...so you wanted to get back at them. You really wanna be the guy who turns into what he hates? GPW welcomed you with open arms...how about you prove everyone in the back and everyone claiming you're a fake wrong? How about you fight for your new company's pride and help me fight off two jaded employees?"

-Did anyone come out?

-Crowd: PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!

-...

-...

-...

-..."It seems...Percy Jackson is either taking his time...or just isn't here," Dendy bluntly stated, "It seems...disappointing. What a wasted opportunity."

-Steven gives the stage a blank stare, emotionless yet still seeming forlorn...wanting for more. "...Yeah. ...What a waste. Percy, if this is how you treat GPW after the hospitality management gave you, then maybe Frost Bite were right about _you_. But they won't get away with what they did to me regardless of a tag partner. I'm STILL going to call out Frost Bite at The Black Album!" The crowd gives a huge pop for Steven, who continue son, "I'm STILL going to fight them! I'm STILL going to make my voice HEARD! And I'm STILL going to send them PACKING out of GPW if they know what's good for them! This company has NO ROOM for people like that! Jeremy! David! BE READY in two weeks!"

-_"I know I'll be."_

-Steven SWIFTLY turns around...the crowd POPPING...

-..._PERCY JACKSON, OMEGA TITLE ON HIS SHOULDER, COMES OUT TO A GIANT POP! _With Ruby Rose, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Lavesque bringing up his rear, Percy makes his way onto the stage. His Percy Jackson t-shirt, only available on his website for merch and touring dates, was bright blue...as bright as Steven's smile. "You CAME!" The former GPW Champ began clapping for The Omega Champion, who just walked right into Steven's face. Percy looks at Universe with a very unenthused look. He didn't seem very excited, or even a little happy.

-"I had touring dates set for Japan...India...Thailand...South Africa...Argentina...Brazil...all over the world. The Omega Champion has to defend all the time. But I actually cancelled those tour dates to be here. To be RIGHT HERE to walk to you...and tell you straight to your face...that you're full of crap, Steven Universe."

-Now that one switched the crowd reaction right to boos for The Omega Champion. Universe's smile began to slowly drop as Percy kept going on..."You're lying to my face if you didn't think of me as a fake with the rest of your roster. You're telling me you didn't side with your roster about me? BS. Steven I know you were jealous as champion. Because I know you thought I was a threat to your title and your moniker of 'face of GPW.' I'm the new face now, Steven. And as face, I tell YOU what to do. Even with a part-time schedule, I run the GPW show now. So let me tell you what you're gonna do..."

-Steven went from excited to annoyed in the span of minutes. But the emotional whiplash would continue from there. "...Next week, we're going to team up against a tag team. An OPEN CHALLENGE of sorts to anyone in the back who thinks they can stand with us two. I need that tune-up match. Because if I'm going to lead a tag team to victory over those two jackholes who put their hands on my friends and attacked me, then I need to know you're good enough to hang with me. The last time I tag teamed with someone, he betrayed me and left me for dead. I need to know I can trust you...and I need to know if you're good enough. So Steven...I'll see you next week. And if all things go well, then I'll see you at Concert 2. But let it be KNOWN...I WILL be at Concert 2...because I do have a damn ounce of pride in my body. I have respect for the guys who brought me here, because they see and KNOW talent. So if they don't see Frost Bite as deserving of Tag Title shots, then maybe it's because they aren't ready for Tag Title shots. So instead of working to get even better, they take it out on other people."

-Percy ends it off with this: "Congratulations, Frost Bite...your fifteen minutes of fame starts...now. Cherish it. Revel in it. CELEBRATE it. Because after Concert 2's main event-because every match I'm in is the main event-you're going to wish you never...messed...with me."

-Percy puts the mic down, and walks away from Universe and Dendy. The entourage follow Percy out...leaving behind very confused personnel...

"So like...is this a TAG TEAM? Is this Percy & Steven? ...Rose Quartz...Water..." Chiseled Adonis pondered, "...Is this..._WATERROSE?_"

"I'm gonna have to ask you to stop right there..." Todd groaned.

Bucky Connors vs. Michael Phelps

-Bucky Connors wanted a battle with everyone he could conceivably get his hands on...especially in The Horizon Title race. The Horizon Passport holder took his skills to the limit with Phelps, who was still wearing the long red, white, & blue pants from earlier. Phelps' moves flow like water, so he transitioned ever so nicely around Bucky. Bucky offers a bit of spontaneity to his bouts, though. Phelps can't counter what he can't see coming. Bucky seems to always add something new to his arsenal, such as this Springboard Rolling Elbow to the skull that ALMOST put Phelps out for three! Darry Chance slaps the mat and tries to get "BUCKY! BUCKY! BUCKY!" chants going! The crowd liked the plucky underdog. Bucky was always going on about stealing the show...and he wanted to put on the best match tonight!

-By the end of it, Phelps does try for The Ankle Lock...Bucky manages to kick him off, and hits the ropes. Phelps runs up and spins around Bucky to try for a Sleeper Hold! Bucky runs up the near left corner and pushes back FOR A PIN ON PHELPS! ONE, TWO-kickout by Michael, and Bucky runs again...and comes back to BUCK KICK (Bicycle Kick) PHELPS-who catches the leg and ANKLE LOCK! Bucky THRASHES, trying to get out of this...and he just CAN'T. He even tries to roll it into a Small Package pin! ONE, TWO-no, Michael turns it RIGHT back into an Ankle Lock...and then GRAPEVINES IT! And Bucky is in the middle of the ring...he tries to drag himself to the ropes...but he's FORCED to tap out!

-Phelps gets up and declares, "You may steal the show...but I LEGALLY obtain the victory! All in another day's work for THE America Hero of GPW! And as for the slovenly Bob and the ILLEGAL ALIEN Kong...that belt comes to the AMERICAN PEOPLE! In two weeks!"

POSSIBLE Frost Bite Interview?

-So what of the possible interview? We do get one...a very...tumultuous one. THE Chiseled Adonis handles the interview as we get Jeremy Ellis and David Williams, Jr. on the EmpireTron. They're coming in from a live feed, emanating from London, England. They were free to talk after a long night at Wembly Stadium. David Williams said they were far from GPW, so there was no reason to 'fear them.' David's confused why they're even considered scary. Jeremy replies, "It's because GPW fears the truth, David." This gets boos from the GPW faithful, who have no patience for Jeremy or David right now. After what they did to Steven, it was all vitriol for The Mamba and The Ice Kid.

-Jeremy went and said, "We've been keeping up, though. Amidst management trying to cover their asses, we have Steven Universe and Percy Jackson attempting to face us in two weeks. Well we DO accept, if only because we don't seem to get these opportunities every day. The chance to beat a former world champion...and a current world champion...at the same time. I wonder if that'll make us contenders for the tag titles after THAT. Or would we have to dance through even _more _hoops just to please The GPW overlords? At some point, the same routine gets old. But I think this goes even deeper than that. Because ever since we did what we did, now GPW management feels...challenged. Somebody finally managed to challenge Lucious Lyon's perception of 'good wrestling' that isn't a marketable mess of gimmicks and signing big names. Somebody finally challenged TBS's old school, 'break your spine until you pay your dues' mentality. Somebody finally challenged Michelle Williams' 'I'm so petty, I'll ruin UWE to get back at my ex-husband' routine. And then they drag my brother into it just to add salt into the wounds. Luckily for you, my brother is too loyal, so no more family members being used against me."

-David speaks up as well, needing to make his voice known, "And if anyone questions why we did what we did...don't you think it's hypocritical that you would cheer anyone else for speaking their minds and fighting the power. Steve Austin made a career out of it. You laugh when DX do it. But when we do it, then it's supposedly BAD. It's EVIL. We went after Percy...and we went after Steven. Percy for obvious reasons, and Steven because he's the 'ideal employee' for this company. Nobody would pay attention unless we went after Percy and Steven."

-"Of course now Steven wants his revenge, which is cute. You were a main eventer. What's that supposed to mean? We have to fear you? Our 'fifteen minutes of fame,' Percy? Funny words coming from the guy whose extending his doomsday clock back one minute every day just because he knows when that belt is lost...he'll have nothing left. And he'll come crawling back to UWE, hoping they take him back. And don't get me twisted, I don't like UWE management either. Right now, I'm wary of most management. Just seeing a McDonald's manager makes me wince. But at least Merrick and friends never pretended to like us. GPW management gives this air of care for the roster...this 'family' thing they loved to put out back when we only did shows in The DC Armory. But now we're 'corporate'...now we're just chasing trends. The Tag Division could have had Frost Bite fairly fighting for the belts. Instead, this company is too busy trying to make a fortune than trying to make a good show. We got screwed by management because they'd rather see BTR vs. The Runaway Guys for ten million pounds of gold. They're talented...but are they trying to say we aren't? That bothers me. So Steven...Percy...pretend to be a real tag team. Come cosplay as teammates real quick in two weeks. We'll show you what real tag team wrestling looks like."

-"And after we finish with you two...Runaway Guys...Big Time Rush...we're coming for whichever of you runs off with _our future belts_."

-Chiseled Adonis tries to ask about what would they do should they lose...and Jeremy rolls his eyes. "What if we lose to two guys who've never tag teamed in their lives together and are in over their heads? Two guys who run on spite more than talent? Yeah that's rich. Chiseled, I know you're not a real sports reporter. But try to pretend you know how to ask a real question, okay stupid? What is it you say? Put you're motherf*cking head back down, you bum."

-Jeremy and David remove their microphones from their collars and head out of the sight of the camera as the show ends on that note...

-.-.-

_GPW Prime 11_

Lily w/ Narancia Ghirga vs. Tulip (local talent)

-Lily of course pulls out the victory, pulling Narancia along on his collar as she signals that THIS team is winning The King & Queens Tournament next month. "It's academic, darlings~" she declares while walking away from the ring.

The Runaways (Karolina Dean & Nico Minoru w/Molly Hayes) vs. Jessica Mendoza & Riley Offerson (local talent)

-The Runaways deliver a victory against the local talent, getting their minds and bodies prepped for next week against The Disney Princesses. The No. 1 Contendership for the Women's Tag Titles is on the line here next week. These girls want nothing more than to re-enter The Women's Tag Team Title picture.

Jolyne Kujo and Remi & Christa w/NeNe Tendo vs. Destiny, Xandra Danica, & Mabel Pines (SWE reps)

-Now Remi & Christa, Women's Tag Team Title Passport holders, are ready for action against former GPW roster members. The SWE Women's Champion, Destiny, commands her Disney girls on the offensive. They took over SWE's Women's Division. Remi & Christa had to still deal with NeNe, but they were slowly getting used to it. Jolyne, meanwhile, was hopeful for one thing...she wanted a shot at The Women's Championship via a King & Queen's Tournament win...but she still couldn't find a willing partner. Was she hard to deal with? ...Judging from the way she made Disney XD tap out to a Figure Four Necklock and nearly choked the girl into unconsciousness...maybe? She was known as brash and a bit too loud backstage. It may have turned some off from wanting to team with her. But these three get te win and hope to move onto bigger glory next month.

Team Overwatch (Tracer & D-Va) w/Lucio vs. The E-Gamers (local talent)

-Meawhile, Team Overwatch have vowed one thing...get back to the championship title game. They offer an open challenge next week to anyone who is willing to face them. Tracer & D-Va put down The E-Gamers and head to the back with their heads held high. But they wanted more. They wanted a challenge next week. Any way to put their names back into contention was good with them.

* * *

Teams Entered into The King & Queen of GPW Tournament so far

MacBeth & Lady MacBeth

Narancia Ghirga & Lily

"Trashbot" Metallica & Pearl

Kevin Stone & Twyla Twitter

Nick Leo & Denise Chanel

Wallaby Beetles & Kuki Sanban (from WND)

_pending names_

Jolyne Kujo (if she can find a partner)

_2 SPOTS LEFT_

* * *

Card for Concert 2: The Black Album

GPW Women's Tag Team Champions: The Social Network (c) vs. The Olympic Entourage

GPW Women's Championship: Garnet (c) vs. Velvet House

GPW Horizon Championship: Moviebob (c) vs. Michael Phelps vs. Donkey Kong

GPW WINNERS TAKE ALL for The GPW World Tag Team Championships, GEMINI Championships, and GEMINI Trios Championships: The Runaway Guys (c) (ProtonJon, NintendoCapriSun, & Chuggaaconroy) vs. Big Time Rush (Kendall Knight, James Diamond, & Carlos Garcia)

GPW World Heavyweight Championship: LeBron James (c) vs. Kevin

Steven Universe and Percy Jackson vs. Frost Bite (Jeremy Ellis & David Williams)


End file.
